Kematian yang Indah
by Fra.Ra1322
Summary: Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita bersama, kita kuat. Kita adalah satu bagian tak terpisahkan. Percaya dan tidak menyerah, kita bisa. Cinta adalah kekuatan, cinta adalah alasan. Keindahan pelangi tak akan tampak tanpa adanya tangis hujan.
1. Chapter 1

**Awal Mula**

**DECLAIMER **themself, God with original story belong to me

**Cast** KyuMin/SiBum/SiMin/MinYoung

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_Ya_, Siwon-_ah_," seorang pemuda -atau mungkin juga lelaki karena tidak bisa diperkirakan usia dilihat dari wajah _babyface_-nya- memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti dirinya dan seseorang di sebelahnya.

Mereka, si pemuda -lelaki- _babyface_ dan temannya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi mengingat malam telah merangkak sejak tadi. Jutaan bintang-bintang bertaburan di angkasa bersanding bersama sang rembulan yang hampir menduduki puncak singgasananya. Malam yang sangat cerah dan terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan di dalam ruangan tapi toh taman itu tetap sepi.

"_Ne, Hyung_," sahut teman si _babyface _dengan suara beratnya, Siwon. Bisa ditebak bahwa itu suara lelaki dewasa. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, hanya bibir tipis yang dapat dilihat dari keseluruh wajahnya yang tertutup tangan. Mungkin dia lelah dan ingin sejenak mengistirahatkan diri dengan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan besarnya.

Sementara si _babyface_ yang dipanggil _Hyung_ oleh Siwon tadi menyamankan diri dengan bersandar pada sandaran bangku taman yang didudukinya. Senyum tulus terukir di bibir _plum_-nya mendengar respon teman duduknya itu.

Dia tahu Siwon, Choi Siwon, pasti sangat lelah. Sejak pagi hingga malam Siwon tak pernah berhenti bekerja dan harus selalu siap sedia setiap saat. Tidak boleh ada kata lengah, teledor, apalagi salah meski hanya sedikit dan remeh sebab nyawa manusia ada di tangannya. Tepatnya, nyawa manusia ada di tangan Siwon sebagai perantara Tuhan yang memegang kendali penuh atas seluruh nyawa alam semesta.

Benar, Siwon adalah seorang dokter. Dokter muda spesialis tulang yang sangat ramah dan rendah hati. Meski spesialisasinya tulang namun Siwon kerap pula dijumpai di ruang anak-anak. Keramahan dan kecintaannya pada anak-anak membuat Siwon seringkali turut mengurus pasien-pasien tersebut dan ketika ada pasien-pasien tersebut yang berulah dan menolak perawatan maka Siwon akan dihibungi dan dimintai tolong untuk menbantu mengurusnya.

Siwon tak pernah keberatan ataupun menolak untuk mengurus pasien yang bukan tanggung jawabnya selama jadwalnya memungkinkan. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan dibalik semua itu, hanya satu yang semua orang tahu bahwa sebesar apapun kecintaannya pada anak-anak tidak membuatnya mengabaikan pasiennya sendiri dan tentu Tuhannya. Siwon adalah anak Tuhan yang taat, tak pernah luput dari gerbang gereja tiap harinya. Dimanapun dia berada, gereja adalah tempatnya mengawali dan mengakhiri hari.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, kau melamun?" Siwon menatap orang di sampingnya yang hanya terdiam tanpa kata setelah memanggilnya tadi.

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, pemuda -lelaki- _babyface_ yang tadi berniat membuka percakapan dengan Siwon ternyata malah terpaku pada taburan berlian di angkasa setelah Siwon meresponnya.

"_Hyung_,"

Sebuah tepukan lembut dirasakan Sungmin di bahunya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya tepukan tersebut. Terlihatlah wajah tampan Siwon yang menatap cemas padanya. Dahi berkerut dan alis yang hampir menyatu membuat wajah Siwon terlihat lebih tua darinya padahal usia Siwon terpaut 1 tahun di bawahnya. Jika Sungmin terlihat seperti pemuda berusia 18 tahun, maka Siwon terlihat seperti lelaki berusia 30 tahun yang tampak mencemaskan anaknya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangan, menahan tawa yang siap pecah melihat wajah tidak elit temannya yang selalu dikenal _good looking_ dan_ perfect_ itu.

Siwon makin bingung melihat tingkah Sungmin yang makin tidak jelas, ditambah kekehan lirih yang Siwon yakin meluncur dari bibir Sungmin meski Sungmin telah mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Siwon. Bahkan dalam keremangan penerangan Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas warna merah yang menjalari telinga pemuda -lelaki- _babyface _itu.

Belum sempat Siwon menyuarakan rasa cemasnya, tangan kiri Sungmin terjulur ke arahnya memberi tanda untuk tidak bersuara dulu. Siwon pun menurutinya dengan tanda tanya besar di hatinya. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya kalau _Hyung-_nya itu kerasukan jin, setan, ibilis atau apalah namanya, namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Siwon sangat mengimani Tuhan dan dia pun percaya dengan adanya makhluk lain selain manusia di dunia ini baik yang kasat mata maupun yang tak kasat mata sebagimana yang tercantum dalam Alkitab yang setiap hari dibacanya.

"Hehehe,,,_mianhae_, Siwon-_ah_," ujar Sungmin setelah rasa gelinya reda dan berbalik menghadap Siwon. Di sudut kedua mata _foxy_-nya terlihat aliran airmata yang segera dihapusnya. "Aku hanya geli melihat raut wajahmu yang terlihat seperti om-om itu, Siwon _ajhussi_," jelasnya dengan penekanan pada kata _ajhussi_ yang diucapkannya.

"_Ya Hyung!_ Aku bukan om-om dan jangan panggil aku _ajhussi_," protesnya tidak terima. "Hyung, aku ini lelaki muda yang tampan tahu,"

"_Ne, arraseo. Neoneun jhal saengigin ajhussi_," tawa Sungmin pecah begitu melihat Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ngambek. Sangat lucu dan dan tidak berperike-Siwon-an sekali. Penggemar dokter muda tampan penuh charisma Choi Siwon bisa pingsan di tempat mendapati idolanya bertingkah _adorable_ seperti itu.

"_Aish, Hyung_. Sudah hentikan jangan tertawa terus. Menyebalkan," kesalnya.

"_Mian_ Siwon-_ah_. Lain kali kau harus bercermin saat ngembek dan merajuk supaya kau tau betapa kocaknya wajahmu itu. Jangan salahkan aku yang selalu terbahak karena rautmu itu," bela Sungmin.

"_Ish_, kau menyebalkan, _Hyung_,"

"Hahaha,,,menyebalkan tapi tetap saja aku lebih imut darimu,"

"Hyung, kata imut tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamusku. Seorang Choi Siwon adalah lelaki tampan, tidak seperti Lee Sungmin _King of Aegyo_ yang merupakan lelaki cantik tak sadar usia," balas Siwon ketus.

Sungmin makin tertawa menanggapi ucapan Siwon yang terkesan ketus tapi Sungmin tahu itu hanya candaan. Lagipula Sungmin bukan lelaki lemah cengeng yang gampang tersinggung. Wajahnya boleh cantik, imut bak anak gadis, tubuhnya boleh mungil dan terkesan lemah tapi jiwa Sungmin adalah jiwa lelaki sejati yang tahan banting dan uji. Segelintir orang yang tahu dan paham sebesar apa ujian yang sudah dan sedang ditanggung pemuda -lelaki- yang selalu dianggap mungil itu.

"Nah, sudah malam, lebih baik segera kembali," ajak Sungmin setelah tawanya benar-benar reda.

"_Hyung_, dari awal kita duduk juga sudah malam," sahut Siwon enggan. Kenyaman taman yang sepi masih enggan ditinggalkannya.

"Tapi ini sudah laruh, Siwon-_ah_," lanjut Sungmin mengingatkan. "Jadwal jagamu besok sangat pagi 'kan. Kau perlu istirahat, lagipula angin malam mulai terasa dingin,"

Siwon menatap sang rembulan yang kini tengah berkuasa penuh atas singgasananya, bukti malam telah memasuki puncaknya. Jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 12, benar-benar telah melewati saat istirahat.

Seketika badan Siwon menegang, tangan kananya mendarat mulus di dahinya sendiri. Refleks Siwon ketika teringat sesuatu. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan _horror_.

Sungmin yang ditatap tajam hanya mengerjap bingung. Kepolosan terpancar dari kedua mata bulatnya. Menggemaskan.

"_Omo Hyung!_ Kenapa tidak mengingatkanku dari tadi, kau pasti,,,"

"_Aniya, gwenchanna_," potong Sungmin sebelum Siwon selesai bicara. Mengerti kemana pembicaraan itu akan mengarah.

"_Aih, _kau ini, _Hyung_. _Kajja_," Siwon mengulurkan tangan yang diraih Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Ne, kajja_,"

Sigap Siwon memakaikan jas putihnya yang tampak berkibar kebesaran di tubuh Sungmin, dirangkulnya bahu Sungmin guna mengurangi sedikit rasa dingin yang membuat Sungmin menggigil dan membawanya pergi dari taman yang memang sudah terasa dingin. Angin malam berhembus sedikit kuat, menyebarkan hawa yang cukup dingin. Bodohnya Siwon tidak merasakan hal itu.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_," ucap Siwon entah untuk apa sebelum membuka pintu kaca di depannya.

"_Cheonmanayo, nado gomawo,_" balas Sungmin. "Tapi aku tetap tak mengerti untuk apa kau berterimakasih, wajarnya akulah yang berterimakasih. Tanpamu aku tak akan bisa hidup saat ini,"

"_Ani, Hyung_. Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu, aku tak pernah berbuat apa-apa, akulah yang memberiku sandaran kehidupan. Lewatmu Tuhan berikan hidup untukku. _Gomawo_, _Hyung_, untuk semuanya. Hidupku, senyumku, bahagiaku, juga cintaku,"

Senyum Sungmin mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Tidak ada balasan kata untuk ungkapan Siwon. Rangkulan dan senyuman hangat gantikan makna dari kata-kata yang terkesan dusta. _One action is better than words_.

Di balik dinding kaca lain, tanpa Sungmin dan Siwon sadari telah beridiri seorang lelaki dengan jas putih panjang membalut tubuh tanpa celanya. Jas yang serupa dengan milik Siwon. Lelaki itu tengah memperhatikan polah akrab kedua sosok yang telah menjauh di balik pintu kaca dan berkelok menghilang dari pandangannya.

3 jam berdiri dengan sebelah bahu bersandar pada kaca di hadapannya sama sekali tak terasa. Kopi yang tadinya mengepulkan uap panas telah berganti dingin dengan isi yang tak berkurang menandakan betapa seriusnya kedua manik kelamnya merekam kejadian tanpa suara di hadapannya. Tebalnya dinding kaca membuat suara dari luar tak terdengar jelas meski terpaut jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh hanya beberapa meter.

'_Kematian yang indah, bukan, Hyung?_' batinnya miris dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pelan menyadarkan Siwon dari keseriusannya memeriksa satu persatu berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai lurus menambah pesona kecantikannya menyambut pandangan Siwon yang teralih ke arah pintu. Tubuh tinggi semampai dengan kaki jenjang yang tertutup celana panjang putih senada dengan jas putih yang menutup tubuh langsing berbalut kemeja biru langit. Paket keindahan yang terlalu sempurna dan modis untuk ukuran seorang dokter. Sosok _yeoja_ yang lebih pantas menjadi seorang model dunia itu tersenyum manis.

"Ck, sopan sekali kau mengetuk pintu setelah membuka pintu ruanganku. Mana sopan santunmu?" decih Siwon dengan raut sebal.

"_Ish_, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menutup pintu ruang kerjamu, Choi Siwon _ajhussi_," balas _yeoja_ itu tanpa beranjak dari posisinya yang masih bersandar pada daun pintu yang terbuka.

"_Mwoya? _Kau mengataiku bodoh?" _deathglare_ gagal dilayangkan Siwon pada si cantik yang malah terkekeh geli.

"Choi Siwon _ajhussi_, kau tak pantas menatap seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak mengerikan," ujarnya.

"Hhhh,,,_arra_. Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ? Tak ingin memeluk lelaki tampan yang sangat kau rindukan setengah mati ini?" goda Siwon.

"_Ish_, narsis sekali _ajhussi _yang satu ini. _Ajhussi _memang tampan tapi tidak membuatku sampai rindu setengah mati," dengusnya sebal.

Jika dilihat secara sekilas pasti orang akan menyangka ini adalah pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang telah lama terpisah. Pasangan kekasih yang selalu bertengkar namun sangat mesra dan sangat mencintai satu sama lainnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dulu dipikirkan lelaki berwajah datar yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang si _yeoja_ cantik.

"Kalian membuatku merinding," ujar si lelaki berwajah datar. "Masuklah Sooyoung-_ah_, aku malas berdiri lebih lama di luar," lanjutnya.

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Sooyoung masuk dengan patuh mengikuti si lelaki berwajah datar yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang kerja Siwon dan menutup pintu. Pelukkan hangat dan erat menyambut tubuhnya yang sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"_Nae chagi_, kau makin tinggi saja _eoh_? Apa yang kau makan di sana?" tanya Siwon heran tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja tinggiku bertambah, aku kan masih muda," jawabnya sambil melirik lelaki berwajah datar yang kini menatap tajam kepadanya.

"_Ya_! Kalian ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, suka sekali menghinaku. Menyebalkan!" sungutnya kesal mendengar topik yang paling tidak disukainya, tinggi badan.

"_Oppa_, sepertinya kita berhasil lagi membuat _Unnie_-ku marah," kata Sooyoung makin menggoda.

"_Aish, appo Unnie_," ringis Sooyoung saat sebuah gulungan buku mulus mendarat di kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh menggodaku _eoh_? Lagipula aku bukan _Unnie_-mu, aku ini _namja._ Jadi panggil aku _Oppa_," sahutnya dingin.

"_Shirreo, _meski _namja_ kau 'kan cantik, lagipula kau berpacaran dengan _Oppa_-ku tentunya kau jadi _Unnie_-ku donk," tolaknya tak mau kalah.

"Yak cukup Choi Sooyoung, Kim Kibum," lerai Siwon sebelum mereka makin panas dan benar-benar bertengkar.

Choi Sooyoung dan Kim Kibum memang selalu saja bertengkar beberapa waktu setiap kali bertemu. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sangat akrab, sudah seperti kakak-adik kandung.

Choi Sooyoung adalah adik kandung Choi Siwon, bukan satu-satunya adik karena selain Sooyoung ada seorang lagi adik perempuanya bernama Choi Seohyun yang masih berumur 20 tahun -terpaut 2 tahun dengan Sooyoung, 6 tahun dengan Siwon- dan tinggal sendiri di Paris untuk menekuni pendidikannya. Choi Sooyoung merupakan seorang _yeoja _cantik yang dulu bercita-cita menjadi model dan desainer namun demi melindungi adiknya dari tuntutan ayahnya maka Sooyoung mengubur mimpinya dan berganti haluan menjadi seorang dokter. Tentu dokter cantik modis nan _fashionable_, tidak bisa benar-benar mengubur kecintaan pada dunia fashion.

Keterpaksaan tidak membuat Sooyoung setengah hati dalam menggeluti dunia kedokteran, malah semakin hari dirinya semakin mencintai dunianya itu. Darah Choi memang tidak pernah main-main. Selalu serius, bertanggung jawab, dan bersyukur pada Tuhan. Demi orang yang sangat disayanginya bersama seorang _patner _jenius, Sooyoung sedang melakukan penelitian mengenai leukemia dan menunda mengambil kuliah lanjutan untuk spesialis.

Kim Kibum, _namja _berusia 26 tahun yang merupakan teman seangkatan Siwon di kampus dan sekarang menjadi rekan seprofesi di Rumah Sakit yang sama. Kata jenius dan rajin tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Kibum. Sebutan jenius saja tidak cukup menggambarkan kecerdasan otak seorang Kim Kibum. Kepandaiannya di atas rata-rata dan itu terbukti dengan kebeberhasilan penelitian-penelitian yang dikerjakannya.

Selama mendalami dunia kedoktern Kibum lebih banyak mengandikan dirinya dalam penelitian-penelitian sehingga jam terbangnya di Rumah Sakit kalah jauh dibandingkan Siwon. Kibum baru setengah tahun bergabung di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Siwon yang sudah 3 tahun mendahuluinya. Sebelumnya Kibum sempat menetap di Jerman sembari menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang mengambil spesialis otak. Karir Kibum melesat dengan sangat cepat hingga dapat setara dengan Siwon, di usianya yang masih sangat muda predikat dokter muda spesialis otak telah berhasil disandangnya. Benar-benar berkepala jenius dan bertangan dingin.

"_Unnie_ memang sangat manis dan menyenangkan untuk digoda. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali aku menggodamu dengan drama _lovely dovey_ seperti tadi untuk pertama kalinya. Wajah cemburumu sangat menggemaskan,"

"Sooyoung, hentikan sebelum _Oppa_-mu yang tampan ini bunuh diri karena diacuhkan," pinta Siwon, tangannya yang tadi memeluk Sooyoung beralih memeluk kekasih tercintanya, Kim Kibum.

"Jika bukan karena seseorang yang mengancam bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan mobil kesayanganku tentunya aku tidak akan pernah menerima peran _lovely dovey_ yang menggelikan,"

"_Ya_, Sooyoung-_ah_! Kenapa kau buka rahasia _Oppa_-mu _eoh_?" seru Siwon tak terima.

"_Arra_," patuh Sooyoung. "Aku juga tak mau kehilangan _Unnie_ yang sangat cantik dan pintar ini jika kegilaan cinta _uri _Siwon_ ajhussi_ yang memalukan terbongkar semua. Beruntungnya punya _ajhussi pabbo_ yang entah berbuat kebajikan apa hingga bisa meluluhkan hati _Snow White Unnie_ ini,"

"Kau itu mendukungku atau menghinaku _eoh_?" Siwon sebal dengan perkataan adiknya yang blak-blakan itu sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan Siwon melihat interaksi dua bersaudara itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu kegilaan Siwon untuk mendapatkan hatinya? Seantero kampus hapal betul gerak-gerik sang Pangeran tampan itu. Kenangan indah yang cukup Kibum ingat dalam memorinya.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Kanada?" tanya Siwon heran.

Setahu Siwon, Sooyoung mendapat tugas belajar selama 1 tahun dan ini baru berjalan 8 bulan. Jadi wajar jika Siwon merasa heran melihat adiknya saat ini berada di dalam ruangannya terlebih dengan jas putih khas dokter yang sedang bertugas bukankah itu artinya Sooyoung sudah kembali melakukan praktek.

"Itulah yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu," bukannya Sooyoung yang menjawab malah suara dingin Kibum yang terdengar saat dari sudut matanya dilihatnya Sooyoung kesusahan untuk mejelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Bummie-_ah_?" Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kekasih yang sibuk membuat minum di pojokan ruang kerja Siwon.

Bukan jawaban yang didapat melainkan hanya gelengan ringan seakan berkata dirinya tidak berhak menjawab dan memintanya untuk bertanya pada Sooyoung dengan pelan-pelan.

10 menit berlalu dalam hening. Gelas-gelas telah kosong, bahkan teko kaca yang tadinya berisi penuh hanya tinggal separuh. Dan selama itu tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar di ruang kerja Siwon selain bunyi jarum jam.

"Ini soal _uri_…," perkataan Sooyoung terpotong tepat ketika pintu terbuka dengan dentuman keras. Agaknya si pelaku penjebol pintu sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru dan emosi. Wajah merah, napas putus-putus tak beraturan, amarah tergambar jelas di kedua mata coklatnya yang memandang tajam pada Siwon. Rambut ikalnya mencuat berantakan menandakan betapa keras usahanya berlari menjangkau ruang kerja Siwon.

"_NEO_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! KAU BILANG AKAN MENJAGANYA! TAPI APA? KAU HANYA MENYAKITINYA!" bentak si pendobrak. Ditariknya kerah kemeja Siwon. "Seharusnya aku tidak menaruh kepercayaan padamu," desisnya mengerikan.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, si pendobrak dengan cepat melayangkan pukulannya bertubi-tubi ke perut Siwon. Tidak paham dengan permasalahan yang menimpanya Siwon hanya diam menerima pukulan tanpa melawan sedikitpun padahal sangat mudah bagi Siwon untuk melawan mengingat postur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih unggul daripada si pemukul.

Seperti tersadar dari _shock_, Kibum segera menjangkau tubuh jangkung si pemuda yang memukuli kekasihnya itu. Berterimakasih pada kurusnya tubuh dalam kekangan Kibum yang memudahkannya melerai -lebih tepatnya menyeret menjauhkannya dari Siwon- perkelahian tanpa balas itu.

Sooyoung segera membantu Siwon untuk bangun dan mendudukannya di sofa. Diraihnya kotak obat di dekat meja kerja Siwon. Inilah yang ditakutkannya. Perkelahian ini bisa lebih parah jika keadaan tidak segera diredam. Bisa mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah secara nyata.

'_Cinta, persahabatan, dan persaudaraan yang rumit_,' batin Sooyoung miris menatap dua orang yang terlibat perkelahian.

Beruntunglah gedung ruang kerja Siwon sedang sepi, semua staf gedung itu sedang istirahat makan siang sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui keributan kecil yang telah terjadi. Mau ditaruh mana profesionalitas mereka sebagai dokter, bukannya menyembuhkan dan merawat pasien malah berkelahi saling menorehkan luka. Memalukan dan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu?" tanya Kibum lembut meninggalkan nada dingin yang biasanya mengalir bersama suaranya pada pemuda yang masih berada dalam pelukannya dengan napas terengah. Cho Kyuhyun, _hoobae_ yang dulu tinggal seasrama dengannya selama masa kuliah yang sudah dianggap _dongsaeng-_nya sendiri. _Dongsaeng_ kesayangan Kibum yang kadang membuat Siwon cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kibum menghilangkan nada dingin dalam ucapannya.

Kibum mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan amarahnya. Tidak dihiraukannya pandangan protes Siwon yang tidak setuju melihat kekasihnya memeluk orang lain dihadapannya. Keposesifan Siwon.

Perlahan tubuh dalam dekapan Kibum bergetar dan isakan sangat lirih menyapa telinga Kibum yang sangat dekat dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Kibum semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Raut cemas mulai terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis dan terputuk. Dan itu,,,

"Minimi," bisik Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk main dalam di leher Kibum.

_DEG._

Satu nama yang yang sama terlintas di pikiran Kibum, Lee Sungmin. Kibum makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Tidak ada gunanya kata-kata penghiburan, tidak akan bisa menenangkan satupun diantara meraka.

Siwon semakin bingung dengan situasi melankolis di ruang kerjanya. Kibum yang semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyuun. Kyuhyun yang terlihat putus asa dan makin menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya. Kebingungan itu makin bertambah kala Siwon berbalik dan mendapati adiknya -Sooyoung- menangis dalam diam dengan kotak obat di tangannya.

Merasa bodoh menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diyakini tidak tahu apa-apa tidak membuat amarah Siwon meledak. Sedikit terseok menahan sakit di perut yang ditinju berkali-kali, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Saat sebelah tangannya terangkat ke arah Kyuhyun, Sooyoung terbeliak kaget dan hampir membuang kotak obat mencegah Siwon menjangkau Kyuhyun andai saja tatapan sayang yang terpancang di mata Siwon tak terlihat oleh Sooyoung. Dengan tangan kanannya, Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Tak lama pelukannyapun melingkari tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang masih belum terpisahkan.

"_Mianhaeyo_, Kyu," bisik Siwon pelan di telingan Kyuhyun yang seketika menegang namun tetap diam. "_Mianheyo_, aku tak tahu apa salahku. Meski begitu _jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Kyu, pasti aku sudah sangat menyakitimu. _Mianhaeyo, _Kyu,"

Kyuhyun tak berontak saat Siwon meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun dan membelai sayang kepalanya. Bahkan tubuhnya yang sempat menegang kembali rileks saat berkali-kali Siwon mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Seperti seorang suami yang ketahuan selingkuh dan sedang meminta maaf pada istri dan selingkuhannya," canda Sooyoung saat dirasa atmosfer mereka tidak semencekam tadi. Sooyoung si _moodmaker_ memang tidak suka suasana menegangkan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Enak saja, mana mau aku menjadi selingkuhan kuda liar ini," balas Kyuhyun, agaknya _mood_-nya sudah sedikit membaik.

"Benar, akupun malas menjadi istri kuda ini," dukung Kibum.

"Siapa bilang kau selingkuhannya, Kyu? _Unnie_ juga, aku 'kan nggak bilang _Unnie_ istri kuda liar itu. Dari sudut pandangku Kyu-lah istri yang dikhianati dan mengamuk, sedangkan Kibum _Unnie_ selingkuhan yang pasrah menerima amarah si istri sah. Dan kuda bodoh ini sangat merasa bersalah padamu, Kyu. Sangat mencintaimu tapi juga mencintai _Unnie_-ku tersayang," Sooyoung pun bergabung dalam pelukan hangat itu dengan memeluk ketiga orang yang masih enggan mengubah posisi. Memeluk cinta terpendamnya.

"_Aish, Oppa, Unnie, appo_," Sooyoung mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul di dua tempat yang berbeda oleh Siwon dan Kibum.

"Makanya hentikan panggilan aneh itu," ancam Kibum.

"Makanya dukung aku, jangan memojokanku terus,"

"Sudah kau jadi sekutuku saja, kita bangkitkan dunia _evil_ kita sendiri. Meriahkan dunia dengan kejahilan," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Setuju,"

"Apa aku mengganggu?" sebuah suara menginterupsi adegan pelukan ala teletubbies.

Sontak keempat teletubbies -Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Sooyoung- menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang berbalut kaos, topi, hingga sepatu serba _pink_ bahkan anting-anting salib di kedua telinganya pun berwarna _pink_. Hanya celana panjangnya saja yang tidak berwarna pink tetapi putih. Jangan lupakan bibir _plum_ yang selalu menyungging senyumnya pun turut berwarna pink dengan alaminya.

"Minimi/Minnie _Hyung/ Sungmin Hyung/Oppa_," Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, dan Sooyoung bersamaan.

"Kompak sekali kalian," ujar si _pinky boy_ dan detik berikutnya keempat tubuh yang tadinya saling berpelukkan serempak menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

.

.

.

.

'_Indahnya hari ini,'_ batin Sungmin gembira. Bibir M-nya terus menerus menyenandungkan lagu-lagu ceria dengan lirih, tidak ingin menganggu ketenangan orang-orang yang dilaluinya sepanjang jalan. Cuaca yang sangat cerah membuat hati Sungmin semakin gembira ditambah dirinya berhasil menyusup ke kafe langganannya dan menghabiskan semangkuk penuh eskrimstroberikesukaannya tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah sebuh pohon beringin besar yang ditanam di pojok taman tepat di sebelah miniatur sungai buatan yang sengaja dibuat pihak rumah sakit agar para pasien tidak merasa bosan dan terkurung. Sungmin sekarang memang berada di pekarang taman rumah sakit yang sangat luas. Sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak jauh dari kebisingan kota, jauh dari Seoul asalnya. Rumah sakit terpencil khusus bagi penderita penyakit yang membutuhkan udara segar bebas polusi.

3 tahun sudah Sungmin menetap dan membantu para dokter merawat pasien. Sungmin bukan dokter, bukan pula perawat. Sungmin hanya ingin menjauh dari kota dan menghibur pasien-pasien terutama anak-anak yang pastinya merasa sedih terlantar di tempat terpencil yang menurut Sungmin sangat indah itu. Sungmin sangat mencitai anak-anak dan bayi. Sungmin juga tidak bekerja di rumah sakit tempatnya menetap ini. Sungmin hanya merasa nyaman dan tenang di sini sehingga rela mengeluarkan biaya untuk menetap.

"Sungmin _Oppa_," teriak Sooyoung di kejauhan._ Yeoja_ cantik itu berlari-lari kecil mendekati Sungmin yang sudah hampir terlelap menikmati semilir angin yang mengundang kantuk. Jas dokternya tersingkir entah kemana berganti dengan jeans pendek yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya dan kaos kuning berlapis jaket coklat tua. Sepertinya _fashionable mood_ Sooyoung sedang berada di tahap cuek _mode on_. Asal tabrak meski di mata orang lain masih terlihat modis.

"_Annyeong _Sooyoung-_ah_. _Mwoga issoyo_?" tanya Sungmin setelah Sooyoung berbaring di sebelahnya. _Yeoja_ yang satu ini memang tak mengenal kata jaim dan kotor. Tidak ragu sedikitpun untuk berbaring di tanah yang dianggap kalangan atas sebagai benda kotor dan enggan menyentuhnya secara langsung.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat _Oppa_ dan ingin bergabung. Sepertinya menarik bersantai di bawah pohon begini," jawabnya tanpa memandang Sungmin, matanya terpejam mencoba mengatur napas.

Sungmin menunduk heran memandang _yeoja_ di sampingnya, posisi Sungmin yang duduk bersandar di dahan pohon membuatnya harus menunduk untuk menatap Sooyoung. Seulas senyum yang tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajah pecinta _pink_ itu.

"Kau tidak praktek?"

"_Ani_, hari ini aku_ free_ tapi mulai besok hingga sebulan ke depan jadwalku penuh. Sangat lelah tapi menyenangkan saat bisa melihat senyum orang yang bisa kubantu," curhat Sooyoung mengundang senyum Sungmin turut terkembang.

Sungin membelai lembut kepala Sooyoung, menghalau poni yang menutupi matanya. Sungmin sangat menyayangi Sooyoung seperti adiknya sendiri. Sungmin memang tidak mempunyai _yeodongsaeng_, Sungmin hanya memiliki _namdongsaeng _yang sangat manis dan sangat dia cintainya. Sifat manja, mandiri, keras kepala, dan kecintaannya pada dunia _fashion_ serupa dengan Sooyoung membuat Sungmin merasakan kemiripan diantara keduanya. Misalpun Sooyoung tidak memiliki sifat dan karakter yang mirip dengan adiknya, Sungmin yakin dirinya akan tetap sangat menyangi Sooyoung. Sejak awal bertemu, Sungmin sudah menyayangi Sooyoung layaknya _yeodongsaeng_-nya sendiri.

"Oppa, apa aku menganggumu?" Sooyoung menatap Sungmin yang tertunduk di atasnya, tetap membelai kepalanya. "Sepertinya _Oppa_ tadi tertidur," raut penyesalan tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"_Ani,_" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin hampir tertidur, tapi kau tidak menggangguku kok," pandangan mata Sungming beralih ke sosok tinggi yang sedang mendekati mereka. "Dia yang menganggu," ujar Sungmin.

"Nugu?" penasaran Sooyoung mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya dan mendapati _evil patner_-nya berjalan menuju mereka, menuju Sungmin tepatnya. "_Ah uri evil_, datang menjemput _bunny prince_-nya,"

"_Aniya_, Sooyoung_-ah_," bantah Sungmin. "_Uri evil_ harus melupakan _bunny prince_-nya dan mendapatkan _real princess_-nya," lanjutnya parau.

"_Oppa_," Sooyoung tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin, sorot matanya menyatakan kesungguhan ucapannya. Sooyoung tidak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan mengejutkan seperti itu dari Sungmin. Pasti hatinya terkoyak sangat dalam sangat mengatakannya.

"_Oppa_, jangan bilang kau akan,,," Sooyoung tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar dan diucapkan.

"Bantu aku, Sooyoung-_ah, jebal,_" pinta Sungmin, pandangannya masih terkunci pada sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin menipiskan jarak namun cukup jauh untuk mendengar percakapan miris mereka.

"_Oppa waeyo? Jebal Oppa_, _malhaeyo,"_ bujuk Sooyoung. "_Oppa Gwenchannayo? Oppa?"_

"_Ani,_ Sooyoung-_ah_," tolak Sungmin.

"_Musen aniyo?"_

"_Ani, nan gwenchanna_,"

"_Gotjimal_," keukeuh Sooyoung.

"_Waeyo_? Kalian bertengkar? Tidak biasanya,"

Ternyata Kyuhyun telah berada di hadapan mereka, pantas Sungmin urung meneruskan ucapannya.

"_Annyeong_, Minimi," sapa Kyuhyun diiringi kecupan ringan di bibir Sungmin membuat semburat kemerahan tampat di wajah Sungmin. Seketika raut kesedihan tertutup tanpa cela oleh ekspresi malu Sungmin. Bukan sandiwara. Sungmin benar-benar merasa malu setiap mendapat sentuhan mesra Kyuhyun.

"_A-annyeong_, Kyu,"

"Ck,,,melupakan _patner evil_-mu yang sangat cantik ini?" sindir Sooyoung yang tidak mendapat sapaan.

"_Aish, neo..ahh annyeong_ Sooyoung-_sshi_,"

"Yak _pabbo!_" jika bukan karena Sungmin yang menjadi tameng pasti sepatu Sooyoung sudah mencium kepala Kyuhyun dengan mulusnya. "Kau bahkan lebih tua setahun dariku, tapi kelakuanmu lebih kekanakan dariku. Dasar _king of evil_," dengus Sooyoung sebal.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Sooyoung. "Biar saja aku kekanakan, yang penting Minimi mencintaiku..weekk,"

Samar, sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagai dipukul godam. Sungmin seperti diingatkan akan besarnya pengorbanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun serius dengan hubungan mereka, tidak pernah main-main. Bukan karena kasihan ataupun coba-coba. Kyuhyun tulus mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Sungmin karena Kyuhyun sedang asyik menggoda Sooyoung dan tidak memperhatikan perubahan janggal pada raut Sungmin yang hanya sekilas. Kyuhyun yang _overprotective_ tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin lolos tanpa penjelasan.

"Sungmin _Oppa_ memang mencintaimu tapi dia milikku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memonopolinya," Sooyoung menarik Sungmin ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "_Gwenchanna Oppa, gwenchanna,_" bisiknya sangat lirih seakan mengerti bahwa Sungmin sempat tertohok dengan pendeklarasian cinta Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang jelas tidak terima kekasihnya dipeluk-peluk kontan menarik Sungmin ke arahnya. "Minimi milikku," ucapnya posesif. Sekali sentak tubuh Sungmin telah berada dalam gendongannya.

Sungmin yang kaget langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun, antisipasi dari jatuh. "Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Malu," rengeknya. "Turunkan Kyu, nanti ada yang melihat," muka Sungmin merah padam menyadari dirinya yang sedang digendong ala pengantin wanita. _Hel!_ Sungmin _namja_ tulen, tentu saja malu setengah mati mendapat perlakuan layaknya wanita.

"Biar saja, aku tak peduli. Biarkan semua orang melihat kita seperti ini. Biar mereka tahu kau milikku, Minimi. Hanya milikku," tegas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Sooyoung tanpa kata. Kyuhyun bukannya marah pada kelakuan Sooyoung yang memeluk Minimi-nya, hanya saja seperti itulah sifat Kyuhyun. Cuek pada orang lain selain Minimi-nya dan semua sudah memaklumi sifat buruk Kyuhyun yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Dalam dunia Kyuhyun hanya ada Minimi-nya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia Kyuhyun saat Minimi-nya pergi suatu saat nanti.

Dari balik dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat Sooyoung yang melambai di tempat mereka tadi berada. Sebuah acungan jempol dan seulas senyum diberikan untuk Sungmin disertai gerakan bibir yang mengatakan sesuatu. Respon Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng berulang kali mengetahui perkataan yang dilontarkan Sooyoung melalui perantara angin. Entah setuju, entah menolak.

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita bersama, kita kuat. Kita adalah satu bagian tak terpisahkan. Percaya dan tidak menyerah, kita bisa. Cinta adalah kekuatan, cinta adalah alasan. Keindahan pelangi tak akan tampak tanpa adanya tangis hujan.'_

.

.

.

.

**&TBC&**

* * *

**#Neoneun jhal saengigin ajhussi -** kau adalah paman yang sangat tampan

**#Mwoga issoyo? -** ada apa?

**#Malhaeyo - **bicaralah

**#Musen aniyo? - **apanya yang tidak?

**#Gojitmal -** bohong

**PS.** Buat yang nungguin kelanjutan **ff ini, Just Awake, and mungkin sequel-nya Topeng **maaf banget ya, kalo' misal di sini gak segera _update_ berarti emang gue gak bisa _update_. Taulah masalah 'pembersihan' ffn, gue juga kena soalnya...Gue mo cari 'rumah baru' dulu yang cocok, sementara gue _update_ di blog gue, .com...berhubung tuh blog baru dan gue rada' gak bisa ngoperasiin jadi mungkin lamaaaa _update_...hehehhe...maaf ngerepotin and makasih buat yang udah ngebaca, suka, _and_ ngedukung tulisan gue ^_^

Buat yang tau 'rumah baru' yang bisa nampung tulisan gue, hayuk atuh kasih info biar capcus _next story_-nya,,,_gomawoyo chingudeul..._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana penelitianmu, Kyu?" Sungmin memecah kebisuan yang tiba-tiba melanda mereka.

Semenjak Kyuhyun kembali dari Kanada bersama Sooyoung 3 hari yang lalu baru kali ini mereka benar-benar berduaan. Kesibukan Kyuhyun menangani pasien yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya membuat waktunya tersita habis mempelajari perkembangan mereka semua dari dokter penggantinya. Sungmin yang keluar masuk ruang perawatan anak-anak juga turut sibuk menjaga kestabilan _mood_ mereka yang akhir-akhir ini memburuk karena kedatangan seorang anak yang belum bisa beradaptasi dan sedikit memberontak.

Kecanggungan melanda mereka setelah perpisahan selama 14 bulan. Sebelum ke Kanada Kyuhyun sempat berada di Jepang untuk melakukan penelitian yang entah apa -Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitahu Sungmin- bersama Kibum. Minimnya komunikasi diantara keduanya selama masa perpisahan itu membuat cinta dan rindu yang menyesak yang pada saat bertemu berbuah canggung.

"Lancar," sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Tangan kanannya tak henti-hentinya membelai kepala Sungmin yang bersandar di dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sungmin yang bebas tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Minimi, _nan neo jeongmal bogoshipo_," aku Kyuhyun yang semakin erat menggenggam jemari Sungmin-nya takut Sungmin-nya kabur jika genggaman tangannya melonggar sedikit saja. "Aku sangat tersiksa berada jauh darimu tanpa komunikasi sama sekali, email dan telpon yang hanya sebulan sekali tidak dihitung sebagai komunikasi, Minimi," kata Kyuhyun cepat sebelum _pinky boy_ bergigi kelinci-nya itu membela diri.

"_Nado jeongmal bogoshipo_ nae _evil_ Kyu," Sungmin buka suara setelah jeda suara beberapa lama.

"Kibummie sangat tega membatasi komunikasi kita dan membuatku sanngat tersiksa. Benar-benar dingin dia itu," keluh Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo_, Kyu. Jangan berkata seperti itu tentangnya. Kibummie itu sangat baik dan hangat. Itu 'kan untuk kebaikan kita," Sungmin tidak setuju dengan keluhan Kyuhyun. "Terutama untukku," lanjutnya lirih.

"_Hyung_…,"

"Lagipula Kibummie sangat menyayangimu, Kyu, tidak akan menyiksamu. Kau yang paling tahu itu 'kan,"

"_Ne, arraseo_. Kibummie memang sangat menyayangiku tapi tetap saja dia itu dingin. Ckckck, bisanya Siwon tergila-gila padanya,"

"Kibummie itu bukannya dingin, dia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan secara langsung emosinya. Perhatian, kehangatan, kasih sayang, dan cintanya terpendam dalam dirinya. Terlalu dalamnya dia memendam emosi hingga kita terkadang tidak sadar akan semua kebaikannya dan menimbulkan salah paham. Satu sisi buruk Kibummie yang tidak akan pernah bisa dirubah,"

Kyuhyun terpana dalam diam. Dibiarkannya Minimi-nya berbicara panjang lebar tentang orang lain. Senyum Sungmin dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Sungmin saat membicarakan orang lain selalu berhasil menyulut kecemburuan Kyuhyun tapi goresan rindu, perih, dan luka yang terlukiskan tanpa kata dari sorot mata Sungmin menghapus itu semua. Ada sesuatu yang diyakini Kyuhyun tidak diketahuinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau teliti, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin berhenti bercoletah mengenai Kibum.

"Sesuatu," kilah Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula. "Penelitian mendesak untuk orang yang berharga. Hhhhh…yang pasti itu penelitian yang sangat melelahkan tapi juga harus segera kuselesaikan. Membuatku mati-matian menahan ego untuk kabur menemuimu. Untungnya aku memiliki Kibum dan Sooyoung sebagai _patner_ untuk 2 penelitian yang berbeda serta staf-staf profesional penganut ajaran waktu adalah segalanya. Jika tidak, tentu mereka tidak akan menyanggupi cara kerjaku yang maraton itu," cerita Kyuhyun.

Setidaknya terjawablah salah satu keheranan Sungmin yang mendapati kekasihnya bisa memeluknya lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya. Lagi, Kyuhyun membuktikan limpahan cinta yang hanya diberikan untuk Sungmin membuat Sungmin miris sekaligus bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Miris karena selalu Kyuhyun yang berkorban waktu, tenaga, dan pikiran untuknya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya duduk manis menanti banjir kasih sayang Kyuhyun tanpa balasan pengorbanan.

Perasaan Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat dan makin dalam dari hari ke hari bukannya tidak disadari oleh Sungmin justru Sungmin sangat mengerti karena dia pun merasakannya. Hanya saja selalu ada perpisahan dalam setiap kisah yang akan memunculkan awal baru. Dan saat itu pasti tiba. Sebelum masa itu datang, Sungmin ingin terlebih dahulu memastikan awal baru untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun pemilik jiwa abadinya telah bersemi.

Itulah yang sempat ingin dicurahkannya pada Sooyoung. Kenapa Sooyoung? Kenapa bukan Siwon atau Kibum yang lebih dekat dengannya? Jawabannya mudah, karena Siwon dan Kibum memiliki masalah yang sama dengannya. Sungmin tidak berharap langkah yang diambil Sungmin mengilhami pasangan itu untuk bertindak serupa. Tidak. Pasangan itu pasti bisa melewati apa yang tidak bisa dirinya dan Kyuhyun lalui.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ya, Kyu," Sungmin mengelus kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang kehilangan ke-_chubby_-annya. "Berat badanmu turun drastis, lihat pipimu sangat tirus,"

"Minimi, lelah itu wajar dan aku tidak akan menyesal sudah berlelah-lelah. Aku tak peduli dengan berat badanku atau pipi tirusku, asal kau tahu saja tanpa melihatmu napsu makanku lenyap dan aku semakin gila bekerja hingga lupa segalanya. Hanya satu tujuanku, segera bertemu dan memelukmu,"

Sungmin semakin miris mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang bicara apa adanya cukup membuat Sungmin paham kebenaran dalam pernyataan itu. Selalu Sungmin yang dibahagiakan. Selalu Sungmin yang menjadi alasan ketidakbahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_? Apa Perkataanku membuatmu sedih? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, diraihnya leher Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kalungan tangannya melingkari leher Kyuhyun erat. Membuktikan secara non-verbal betapa Sungmin takut kehilangan Kyuhyun dan takut menyakitinya.

"Kau selalu saja berkorban untukku, Kyu, padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa malah lebih sering menyakitimu. Aku selalu yang menerima cintamu, selalu menjadi pusat kehidupanmu. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku takut kau…,emmpph"

Sebuah ciuman manis menghentikan ucapan Sungmin. Hanya ciuman untuk menenangkan gelisah Sungmin bukan lumatan napsu. Kegamangan Sungmin terbaca jelas dari ucapan-ucapannya yang menjurus ke arah yang sangat tidak disukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusapkan ibu jari kanannya pada bibir Sungmin yang basah akibat ulahnya. Usapan yang menjalar ke kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dan diteruskan dengan ciuman lembut di kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Kau sudah berbuat banyak hal untukku, Minimi. Hidupku menemukan tujuan berkatmu. Kekosonganku telah terisi penuh olehmu. Dulu aku hanyalah ongkokan manusia tanpa rasa, berkat kau aku mengenal cinta, mengenal keindahan dunia. Kau selalu menopangku yang jatuh, tidak berpaling saat aku terpuruk. Pasti kau tak pernah sadar. Hanya dengan keberadaanmu aku menemukan jalan keluar dari kegelapan. Aku…,"

"_Jeongmal saranghae_," potong Sungmin.

_Blussh_

Wajah _evil_ Kyuhyun rata memerah hingga leher dan telinganya turut berperan serta. Baru kali ini Sungmin tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya tanpa dipanas-panasi oleh Kyuhyun. Sensasi yang sangat berbeda membuat urat malu Kyuhyun yang hilang ditelan ke-_evil-_annya seketika tersambung sempurna dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu. Rasa panas yang menjalari seluruh permukaan wajahnya cukup membuat Kyuhyun tahu betapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

"Minimi, kau membuatku malu dan bahagia setengah mati di saat bersamaan. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak,"

.

.

"Bummie-_ah_, kemarin itu sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun mengamuk padaku," tanya Siwon pada sang kekasih yang sedang membelai kepalanya.

"Kau tak tahu, _Hyung_?"

"_Absolutely not, so can you tell me what was wrong_?"

"Kemarin begitu Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun kembali, mereka disambut raut cemas Park-_ssi_ yang mengabarkan Sungmin _Hyung drop_. Saat itu aku sedang melakukan operasi darurat makanya Sooyoung memakai jas dokternya karena dia langsung turun tangan menggantikanku menangani Sungmin _Hyung_ yang pingsan. Kyuhyun terlalu panik untuk membantu Sooyoung sehingga dia sempat diungsikan ke ruangannya sendiri. Dia menyalahkanmu karena penyebab jatuhnya daya tahan Sungmin karena kelelahan dan kedinginan. Kyuhyun tahu, setiap malam selepas jam kerjamu usai kalian selalu di taman. Entah dijadwal atau tidak," jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" tuntut Siwon.

Kibum memandang Siwon lelah. "Daftar pasienmu kemarin sangat banyak, _Hyung_. Lagipula, kau bukan penanggung jawabnya," lanjut Kibum lirih.

"Kau tau aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin _Hyung _setiap malam? Kau cemburu?"

"_Ne, nan arraseo, Hyung_," jawab Kibum. Tangannya tak lagi bergerak merasakan halusnya rambut tebal Siwon. Pandangannya lurus menembus tembok kokoh di depannya. "Bohong kalau aku tidak cemburu,_ Hyung_. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak berhak merasakan perasaan itu. Kau dan Sungmin _Hyung_ adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Hanya saja selalu ada ketakutan melihat kebersamaan kalian. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku tau kalau kau sangat…pada Sungmin _Hyung_,,," Kibum tak sanggup membendung airmata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya dan membasahi pipi kekasihnya.

"_Chagi-ya uljima_," Siwon menarik Kibum dalam pelukannya.

Perasaan bersalah menghantam Siwon dengan kuat. Kibumnya yang dingin menangis karenanya. Tangis yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Siwon baru menyadari bahwa Kibum tau segalanya tentang dirinya, tentang rahasianya. Ternyata sikap dingin Kibum tidak membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak peduli dan tangguh. Kibum terlalu rapuh untuk berbagi rasa sakit dengannya, sehingga menyimpan semua sendiri. Kibum terlalu mencintainya untuk sekedar mengungkit rahasia kecilnya.

"Kim Kibum percayalah padaku, hanya kau yang kucintai,"

"Aku percaya padamu,_ Hyung_, pada kesungguhanmu tapi hati manusia berubah, _Hyung_. Takdir tidak ada yang tahu. Sebelum denganku, ada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai kan, _Hyung_. Siang malam mewarnai harimu hingga kau sangat rajin berkeliaran di rumah sakit. Alasan kecintaanmu pada anak kecil. Aku tahu, _Hyung_,"

"_Mianhae_," tanpa penjelasan, tanpa bantahan, hanya kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibir joker itu. Entah maaf untuk cintanya yang terbagi, atau maaf untuk goresan luka di hati Kibum, atau mungkin maaf untuk yang lain. Hanya Siwon yang tahu.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah tidur malaikat manisnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam dan kantuk sepertinya masih enggan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Terbukti dengan terjaganya kesadaran Kyuhyun di malam yang sudah terbilang larut ini. Gilaran jaga mala mini bukanlah tugasnya sehingga dengan leluasa Kyuhyun bisa menikmati wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya. Nyenyak dalam damai di alam mimpi.

Ulasan senyum tak kunjung pudar dari wajah Sungmin sejak terlelap. Mungkin bunga tidur yang indah sedang menghampirinya. Sungmin tidur sangat pulas sampai gerakan Kyuhyun yang terus menerus membelainya sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Anehnya, saat Kyuhyun berhenti untuk membelainya Sungmin malah bergerak gelisah seakan sangat terganggu dan tidak nyaman tanpa sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin tanpa menghentikan belaian tangan kanan yang menopang leher pujaan jiwanya itu. Sungmin sendiri makin menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun dan tangannya pun tak kalah erat memeluk Kyuhyun. Berbagi kehangatan tanpa keduanya sadari.

Sekelebat ketakutan membayang dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya ketakutan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilawan Kyuhyun. Ketakutan yang bisa membuatnya gila dan kosong di saat bersamaan. Menyiksanya perlahan hingga mati. Teringat kembali luapan perasaan yang mengalir dari bibir Minimi-nya. Rona bahagia yang menghiasi saat pembicaraan sepihak terus mengalir.

Ketakutan yang membuat Kyuhyun menyadari hal telak yang tidak pernah diketahuinya. Masa lalu Sungmin. Jati diri Sungmin. Nihil Kyuhyun ketahui. Sungmin yang dikenal Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin yang dikenalnya secara tidak sengaja.

6 tahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun masih menjadi seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA, secara tak sengaja dirinya menabrak Sungmin di koridor rumah sakit hingga terluka. Kyuhyun terlalu terburu-buru berjalan di koridor rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan pamannya yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit itu. Pamannya dengan semena-mena memasukkan namanya dalam daftar perserta ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran yang tidak pernah diliriknya sama sekali.

Sungmin yang dahinya berdarah kerena membentur lantai terlalu keras berhasil membuat Kyuhyun percaya dan mengalami _love at the first sight_. Kyuhyun remaja yang selalu dipuja dan kejar oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ serta menyepelekan cinta terkena karma dengan jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sungmin.

Luka Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menembus ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran dengan nilai sempurna. Orang kedua yang berhasil masuk dengan sempurna, yang pertama tentu saja Kibum yang sudah masuk di universitas dan fakultas yang sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun yang apatis berubah sangat perhatian pada Sungmin. Mulanya hanya pada Sungmin yang berdampak pada lingkungan sekitarnya juga. Kebaikan hati dan keramahan Sungmin sedikit banyak menular pada Kyuhyun yang selalu menempelinya jika tidak ada kelas. Kyuhyun mulai sering mengunjungi tempat yang paling dibencinya -rumah sakit- demi melihat Sungmin memanjakan anak-anak di bangsal rumah sakit.

Pertemuannya dengan Sungmin merubah poros kehidupan Kyuhyun. Dunia Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Kyuhyun yang masa bodo dan seenaknya menemukan pawang yang bisa meredam lunjakkan emosinya.

Pendekatan Kyuhyun tidak berjalan selancar yang Kyuhyun pikir karena Sungmin yang ramah anehnya sangat tertutup dan misterius tak mau didekati terlalu jauh. Sungmin menarik diri dari kedekatan mendalam dengan orang lain.

Sungmin selalu menolak saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya lebih jauh. Kyuhyun Tuan Muda yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dengan jentikan jari, mati-matian mendekati Sungmin. Belajar tanpa henti, terus menerus tanpa lelah membujuk Sungmin untuk membuka hati. Bahkan demi Sungmin Kyuhyun rela menuruti Choi Siwon -_sunbae-_nya yang dekat dengan Sungmin_- _mengikuti misa setiap Minggu dan selalu ke gereja yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin dekat dengan Siwon. Kedekatan itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun hampir menyerah jika saja tidak dilihatnya Sungmin menangis di danau belakang rumah sakit tempat mereka pertama bertemu sekaligus tempat praktek Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis dengan berteriak marah-marah mencaci Kyuhyun karena menghindari dan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Andai saat itu Kyuhyun tidak dilanda penyakit malarindu yang teramat yang berakibat kekacauan di ruang praktek pasti dirinya tidak akan berniat kabur dan tidur di pohon dekat danau, tentu dirinya tidak akan mengetahui Sungminnya ternyata membalas cintanya.

Kejadian manis di dekat danau tak lantas membuat hubungan cinta Kyuhyun lancar. Sungmin masih menolak perasaannya. Puncaknya 1,5 tahu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sungmin menghilang dari kehidupan Kyuhyun. Hampir 2 tahun Kyuhyun pontang panting mencari Sungmin di tengah kesibukkan kuliahnya. Hasilnya Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin berdiam di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, berkat seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya. Tempat bersejarah bagi Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tak lagi mengingkari perasaan cintanya. Tempat mereka bersatu setelah sekian lama perjuangan Kyuhyun.

"Hhh…," Kyuhyun mendesah mengingat kegagalannya.

Iya, Kyuhyun merasa gagal mengenal Minimi-nya. Kyuhyun memang mengenal Minimi-nya luar dalam. Minimi-nya yang sekarang, yang ada dalam pelukkannya. Bukan Minimi yang dulu, bukan kehidupan Minimi yang sebenarnya. Siapa Minimi, apa perkerjaannya, dimana keluarganya tak satupun bisa dijawab Kyuhyun.

Ketidaktahuan yang terpupuk menimbulkan benih-benih keraguan kian menghimpit Kyuhyun makin menyesakkan hatinya. "Minimi, aku gagal membahagiakanmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membahagiakanmu tanpa tahu siapa dirimu, masa lalumu, keluargamu. Memang itu semua tidak penting tapi aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang melupakan keluargamu. Kau pasti merindukan mereka. Aku takut ada seseorang di luar sana yang menantimu, tempat berlabuhmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga buta akan kebahagiaanmu. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo. _Minimi, _nomu nomu saranghaeyo_,"

Lelah fisik yang berkerja tanpa henti, beban pikiran yang mengganjal membuat Kyuhyun terlelap. Perlahan menjemput alam mimpi dengan Sungmin sebagai penjemputnya.

Saat kelopak Kyuhyun kian tergelayuti buaian bunga tidur, giliran kelopak mata Sungmin yang bergerak terbuka menampakkan dua bola mata bulatnya. Sungmin tidak menangis. Kedua mata Sungmin hanya memancarkan kesedihan, penyesalan, dan luka yang mendalam.

Lembut tangan kanan Sungmin menelusuri wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dikecupnya keuda pipi dan bibir tebal pemilik hatinya itu bergantian, menyalurkan cintanya. Berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya.

"Salahku tidak pernah mengatakannya, Kyu. Salahku buatmu ragu dan tersiksa. Kupikir kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa kau hanya tak ingin menyakitiku, hanya ingin kebahagian untukku hingga tak pernah mengungkitnya. Harusnya kau tahu semuanya sejak dulu. Banyak sekali kata seharusnya, Kyu. Sebelum ini berakhir, Kyu,"

"Aku pun ingin membahagiakanmu. Aku hanya bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai dari jauh, dengan cara kabur dari mereka. Mungkin aku tak bisa memperbaiki masa untukmu, aku tidak ingin itu semua terulang. Aku inging membahagiakanmu dengan tanganku sendiri, di sisa hidupku yang tinggal menunggu waktu," Sungmin terus berbicara panjang lebar, sementara Kyuhyun yang masih terbuai alam bawah sadar hanya menganggap ini bagian dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

"Masih kerap bangun pagi ternyata?" sapa Sungmin ramah tak lupa seulas senyum diberikan untuk orang yang sudah lebih dulu menghuni atap gedung khusus anak-anak.

"Setengah tahun, dan kata-kata itu tidak pernah luput kau ucapkan. Tidak lelah?" sahut orang yang disapa Sungmin dengan dingin. "Senyum itu juga," lanjutnya lirih.

"Kebiasaan tidak akan penah berubah sampai kapanpun, kau tahu," balas Sungmin. "Seseorang pernah mengatakan itu padaku,"

"Kalimat itupun selalu kau ucapkan,"

"Sama seperti jawabanmu 'kan, Kibummie,"

"Terserahlah,"

Keduanya -Sungmin dan Kibum- menatap pemandangan pagi di depan mereka. Kabut yang masih menyelimuti pulau, deburan ombak yang samar terdengar. Rumah sakit tempat mereka berada terletak di sebuah pulau kecil tak jauh dari Pulau Jeju dengan penduduk yang sangat sedikit namun merupakan salah satu rumah sakit berfasilitas terlengkap se-Korea Selatan. Saking kecilnya pulau, tak heran jika saat semua aktifitas terhenti deburan ombak akan nyaring menyapa gendang telinga membuai siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Hari yang masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas, matahari yang masih enggan membagi sinarnya membuat orang-orang memilih meringkuk di balik selimut yang hangat. Berbeda dengan kedua manusia bertubuh mungil dengan tinggi badan yang tidak berselisih jauh. Kebiasaan bangun pagi mendahului terbangunnya matahari telah mendarah daging di tubuh mereka. Sebagai penguasa dunia di pagi hari adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk memulai aktifitas.

"Bummie-_ya_, kau masih tak mau mengakuiku?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kabut yang kian menipis.

"Tatap aku saat kau bicara," paksa Kibum menarik dagu Sungmin hingga menghadapnya.

Dua manik kelam saling berhadapan. Terdiam menanti reaksi lawan. Tidak ada penolakkan. Tidak ada pandangan dingin. Tidak ada kebencian. Emosi tak terbaca.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mengakuimu," bantah Kibum.

"Tapi kau berlaku seolah kita orang asing,"

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Aku tak ingin kau merasa malu karenaku. Aku pengkhianat. Aku telah lari meninggalkanmu, melepas tanggung jawab dan kewajibanku padahal kau,,,"

"Ssstt…itu tidak benar, Bummie. Kau tidak lari, akulah yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang kepergianmu dan membiarkanmu menyalahkan diri," Sungmin memotong ucapan Kibum yang menyalahkan diri sendiri padahal bukan salah Kibum, itu salahnya yang terlalu lemah sehingga membebani orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang. "Kepergianmu karena aku 'kan? Aku tahu sejak awal,"

"Kau…," Kibum tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya seakan kehilangan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan keterkejutannya. Orang yang selama ini dilindunginya dengan dibiarkan dalam ketidaktahuan ternyata…

"Aku tahu semuanya, Bummie," yakin Sungmin.

"Kau tahu semuanya dan kau tetap biarkan aku pergi?" lirih dan menusuk seolah-olah menyalahkan Sungmin atas semua yang menimpa mereka. Kepergiannya. Perpisahan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan bebas kalau tidak pergi, Bummie. Saat itu, hanya itu satu-satunya cara melindungimu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, mengepakkan sayapmu selebar-lebarnya tanpa terbebani oleh siapappun termasuk olehku. Seperti yang kau paham betul, dulu aku belum memiliki kekuatan tapi lain dengan sekarang. Kekuatanku mutlak, tidak akan ada yang berani menentang," Sungmin memeluk Kibum dengan erat tanpa balasan.

"Kembalilah, Bummie. Saat ini, saat aku masih bernyawa aku bisa membuatmu diakui dan tidak diganggu bahkan jika nyawaku telah terengut dari tubuhku. Aku bisa membungkam mereka dan melindungimu untuk selamanya meski aku sudah tak bernyawa lagi, Bummie-_ah_. Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Merindukan dirinya? _Uri agi_? Tidakkah kau masih mencintai kami? Mencintaiku?"

"_Paboya Lee Sungmin!_" marah Kibum. Mulutnya berucap kasar namun tubuhnya dengan lembut membalas dekapan Sungmin. "Sampai matipun aku tetap mencintai kalian. Jiwaku lebih dari kosong tanpa kalian. Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup sejauh ini tanpa kalian. Hanya kalian yang aku miliki. Aku mencintai kalian. Sangat mencintaimu,"

Tepat selesainya ungkapan cinta Kibum, dua orang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berdiri kaku di balik pintu atap. Lemas. Dunia serasa runtuh seketika. Cinta dari cinta yang selama ini dipujanya bukanlah cintanya.

Seorang bertubuh tinggi kurus segera meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan temannya yang menatap nanar dua lelaki penuh aura melodrama. Hatinya sakit ditusuk beribu jarum oleh orang yang dicintai dan disayanginya. Tersayat tanpa luka.

Apa yang ditakutkan ternyata datang lebih cepat. Perpisahan. Kehancuran. Keruntuhan dunianya. Bukan kematian yang memisahkan mereka seperti yang selama ini ditakutkannya. Ketidaktahuannya akan masa lalu sang pujaan hati memicu keretakan lebih cepat. Ada musuh lain yang memisahkan mereka. Masa lalu. Hati yang lampau. Pilihan hatilah yang memisahkan mereka. Hatinya perpalingkah? Atau mungkin sejak awal hati mereka tak pernah bersambut?

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa arah. Mengikuti insting. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya memandu menggantikan kedua matanya yang seakan berhenti berfungsi. Tatapannya sayu namun tak memandang. Sekelilingnya bagai tak menampakkan wujud lain. Hanya ada dirinya dan ruang hampa.

Lunglai. Gontai. Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang biasa angkuh, percaya diri, masa bodoh, meremehkan, dan usil.

JDUGG!

BRAAKK!

"Ouch…," pekik kesakitan mengiringi bunyi gedebug benda yang saling bertabrakan.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari dunia kelamnya dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ warna serba putih yang menempel di tubuhnya -mulai dari celana pendek selutut, sneakers-nya, topi, hingga jaket bulu imitasinya- tersungkur setengah meter di depannya. Jiwa seorang dokter mendorong Kyuhyun menghampiri _yeoja_ tersebut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _yeoja _yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer.

_Yeoja_ aneh yang sama sekali tidak merespon Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Mungkin rasa sakit yang teramat di hatinya membuat Kyuhyun lupa dengan sifat pemarahnya yang selalu meledak jika ada yang mengacuhkannya. Kyuhyun dengan sukarela membantu meraih benda-benda yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"_Igeot_," Kyuhyun menyerahkan benda-benda yang teraih di tangannya.

"_Kamsahamnida_," jawab si _yeoja_ masih dengan kesibukannya.

"Apa aku yang menabrakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, entah mengapa perasaan bersalah melandanya.

"_Ne, gwenchannayo_. Aku juga salah karena terlalu terbur-buru," sahutnya. "Nah selesai," serunya senang.

Setelah dirasa semua barangnya tertata rapi tanpa cacat, _yeoja_ tersebut mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja padangan matanya beradu tepat dengan kedua manik gelap Kyuhyun.

_DEG._

_DEG._

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di saat yang bersamaan dengan kepergian Kyuhyun, Sooyoung memandang heran menemukan _oppa_-nya terduduk lemas di depan pintu atap yang tertutup.

"_Oppa, gwenchannayo?"_ tanya Sooyoung cemas.

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah meremas rambutnya kesal. Frustasi lebih tepatnya.

Tanpa kata dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah kacau, Siwon bergegas meninggalkan tempat yang sukses menghancur leburkan hatinya. Seakan dengan segera berlalu apa yang dilihatnya akan menghilang dari pikirannya bersama kibasan jubah putihnya, berharap itu hanyalah ilusi semata.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sooyoung heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih dengan raut bingung memandangi anak tangga kosong yang sempat menyajikan punggung menyedihkan _oppa_ tercintanya, Sooyoung membuka pintu atap. Pelan tak bersuara, kebiasaan yang diterapkan keluarganya -selalu bergerak dengan ringan dan tanpa suara layaknya kalangan bangsawan-. Sejak berada di Kanada, Sooyoung memang memiliki suatu rutinitas yang tidak biasa yaitu bangun sangat pagi dan berdiam di atap menanti sang mentari tersadar dari lelap indahnya untuk kemudian berbagi kehangatan dengan makhluk lain. Agaknya rutinitas baru itu turut dibawa Sooyoung ke negara asalnya. Terbukti dengan keberadaan Sooyoung di atap pagi buta seperti sekarang. Atap gedung khusus merawat anak-anak adalah tempat terbaik dan terjelas untuk melihat bangkitnya sang raja sinar karena itu tidak heran jika Sooyoung rela bersusah payah datang ke atap gedung yang berjarak 3 gedung dari kamarnya yang terletak di gedung khusus para dokter.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan Sooyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak-anak tangga yang kosong matanya terbeliak kaget menatap pemandangan di depannya. Tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sooyoung mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata. Masih tak yakin sebelah tangannya terangkat menapar pipi kanannya.

"_Sakit_," batin Sooyoung.

Rasa sakit dan panas yang menjalari pipinya, mengingat tidak pelan tamparan yang dihasilkan tangannya sendiri menyadarkan Sooyoung bahwa apa yang tersaji di depannya adalah nyata. Sangat nyata, bukan tipuan musang ataupun khayalan.

Di hadapan Sooyoung terpampang 2 orang _namja_ yang sangat dikenalnya. 2 orang _namja _yang sangat disayangi dan dipercayainya ternyata malah bermesraan di pagi buta. Orang yang menjadi alasannya menghabiskan waktu dengan lembur berbulan-bulan bersama Kyuhyun, orang yang menjadi pijakannya saat terjatuh dan hancur, orang yang sangat dicintai olehnya dan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya ternyata menusuk mereka dari belakang.

Pagi hari yang seharusnya indah di awali kejadian naas yang menjadi petaka. Petaka beasr, palagi kalau bukan pemandangan Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum sedang berciuman mungkin lebih tepatnya saling melumat bibir lawan.

"_Oppa_, kalian…,?"

Mendengar sebuah manusia tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri membuat Lee Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir pada lawannya dan mendorong tubuh Kibum untuk sedikit menjauh, member ruang untuknya bergerak.

Seulas senyum yang sedikit memamerkan gigi putih kelincinya, Sungmin menatap manusia yang menginterupsi kegiatan ciumannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sooyoung semakin menganga tak percaya. Bukankah Sungmin seharusnya melihatnya dengan raut ketakutan karena kedapatan selingkuh? Ditambah lagi Kibum yang tetap memeluk Sungmin dengan protektif dan semakin menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin meski dari ekor matanya terlihat sosok Sooyoung di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

.

**&TBC&**

* * *

**# Nan neo jeongmal bogoshipo** - aku sangat merindukanmu

**# Nado jeongmal bogoshipo nae evil Kyu** - aku juga sangat merindukanmu _evil_ Kyu-ku

**# Uri agi** - anak kita

**# Igeot **- ini


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Little Secret**

**DECLAIMER **themself, God with original story belong to me

**Cast** KyuMin/SiBum/and others

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_Aish_, sudah berkali-kali saya katakan sejak awal bahwa Beliau tidak bisa menerima panggilan Anda. Segala hal yang ingin Anda beritahukan pada Beliau harus Anda sampaikan pada saya dan saya akan meneruskan informasi yang Anda berikan pada Beliau. Saya adalah orang kepercayaan Beliau. Siapa sebenarnya Anda? Tolong Anda katakan nama dan tujuan Anda menghubungi Beliau," Kibum menggenggam hp _pink_ mungil di tanggannya dengan erat, sedikit kesal.

Raut wajah yang biasa datar dan dingin kini sedikit menampakkan ketidaksukaan. Sejak menginjak masa sekolah, Kibum kecil memang sudah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan isi hatinya pada orang lain termasuk pada orang-orang terkasihnya, tak jarang sifatnya ini menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Tidak benar jika menyangka keluargalah yang mengajarkannya tapi diri Kibum sendirilah yang memaksa melakukannya dan jika ditanya tentang alasannya maka jangan pernah tanyakan karena Kibum akan bungkam seumur hidup. Meski begitu bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan sehingga tidak bisa merasa kesal.

"Geezz,,,,Tuan Siapapun Anda, tidak mengertikah Anda dengan bahasa yang saya gunakan? Apa cara bicara saya kurang jelas? Ataukah saya harus menggunakan bahasa Planet Pluto supaya Anda mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi raut Kibum berubah menjadi semakin kesal, nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Puluhan kali sejak pertama kali nomor tanpa nama mengubunginya hingga sekarang tidak pernah mau memberitahu namanya. Kibum tidak mengetahui identitas si penelpon sama sekali meski dalam lubuk hatinya terbesit sebuah nama dan Kibum terlalu takut untuk menyebut nama itu jika bukan si penelpon yang mengaku. Hanya saja entah mengapa Kibum percaya bahwa si penelpon adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya.

Kibum memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya tak beranjak dari menggenggam hp yang setia menempel di telinga kirinya sedari 1 jam yang lalu. Jika bukan demi seorang Lee Sungmin, Kibum tidak akan sudi berurusan dengan orang tanpa identitas jelas itu.

Sejak awal menerima panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal Kibum sering uring-uringan sendiri. Tentu saja persoalan ini hanya Kibum simpan sendiri, bahkan Siwon saja tidak pernah tahu.

Ketika harapannya hampir musnah, orang yang mengaku sebagai orang kepercayaan Sungmin menghubunginya. Kibum bukan anak kecil yang gampang percaya dan dibohongi tapi rasa familiar dan beberapa informasi yang didengar Kibum membuat Kibum menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

"Hhhh, baikalah Tuan Tak Dikenal. Saya tidak bisa memberitahukan apa-apa pada Anda, tapi saya bisa memastikan bahwa Lee Sungmin dalam keadaan aman dan selamat tanpa cedera sedikitpun. Semua yang saya katakan selama ini tanpa maksud mencelakai ataupun melukai, ini semua demi kebaikan Beliau dan tentu saja,,,," Kibum mengambil jeda untuk kemudian menyebutkan sebuah nama sakral yang terasa sangat sukar diucapkannya, "demi Ryeowook," sambungnya lebih lirih.

"Entah mengapa aku tahu kau tak bermaksud buruk. Kalau kau bermaksud buruk, kau sudah lama menghancurkan kami dengan segala informasi yang kuberikan. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," sahut suara si penelpon.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pastikan, Tuan Tak Dikenal?" kesinisan Kibum kembali muncul.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kembalinya senyum Wookie,"

Kibum mematung mendengar perkataan itu. Suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya saat menyebut nama Wookie membuatnya bisa menebak dengan pasti identitas si penelpon. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melontarkan nama itu dengan nada yang sangat berbeda, penuh pemujaan dan kasih sayang.

Selama ini si penelpon hanya menyebutkan Ryeowook dan Ryeowook dengan nada biasa sehingga Kibum merasa tidak yakin akan dugaan identitas si penelpon. Begitu nama Wookie tersebutkan tak lupa dengan selipan pemujaan dapatlah Kibum memastikan bahwa dugaannya tidak meleset.

'_Ternyata ini benar kau, si bocah kekanakan bodohku_,' batin Kibum.

Perasaan Kibum tercabik antara merana dan bahagia. Merana karena ternyata ada seseorang yang kehilangan senyum atas tindakan yang secara tidak langsung dilakukannya. Oh tidak, tidak. Memang Kibumlah penyebab utama hilangnya senyum orang itu. Kemurnian senyum _innocent_ dari orang terpolos yang selalu ingin dilindunginya dari kotornya dunia dan hati manusia. Senyum seorang _namja _ bernama Wookie. Bahagia karena pada akhirnya Kibum benar-benar yakin identitas si penelpon yang tepat sesuai perkiraannya. Benar bahwa selama hampir setengah tahun ini hatinya tidak berbohong menjeritkan satu nama saat berbicara dengan si penelpon misterius itu.

"Aku juga ingin memastikan bahwa ini adalah suara orang yang sangat kukenal, kucintai. Kim Kibum," sambung suara si penelpon. "Lee Donghae," suara si penelpon terdengar kian lirih saat nyebut kedua mana terakhir.

_BRUKK._

Kibum terjatuh lemas di lantai bersamaan dengan bunyi sambungan telepon yang diputus. Tubuhnya tak kuat menyokong berbagai rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

'_Ternyata benar,,,,'_

"_Chagi_? Kau kenapa?"sebuah pelukan dari belakang menyelimuti tubuh Kibum, memberi rasa nyaman dan ketenangan.

Kibum berbalik dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan lengan kokoh yang sangat melindunginnya -lengan Choi Siwon, kekasihnya-. Kedua tangan putihnya balas memeluk dengan sangat erat. Airmata perlahan mengalir membasahi lapisan kain yang menyelubungi dada berotot tempatnya bersandar memanjakan diri.

"Kau menangis? Apa ada masalah? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

Panik. Itulah yang melanda Siwon saat melihat kekasihnya menangis. Kim Kibum yang dingin tidak mungkin menangis tanpa sebab, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa ditolerir. Siwon tak akan bisa menyaksikan Kibum-nya menderita dan menangis.

Gelengan cepat Kibum menampik tubian pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Reaksi Kibum cukup membuat Siwon paham akan adanya beban berat sedang dipikul kekasihny dan dirinya tidak akan bisa turut campur sembarangan.

"Wonnie," panggil Kibum.

"_Ne_,"

"Sanggupkah kau bertahan untukku?"

"Demi kau apapun aku lakukan,"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, sanggupkah kau bertahan untukku?" ulang Kibum.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, Bummie. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan memastikan tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu,"

"Egoiskah aku menahanmu di sisiku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Bummie? Tentu saja kau harus egois menahanku di sisimu, itu bukti bahwa kau mencintaiku, meskipun sejujurnya tanpa kau melakukan itu aku tetap akan selalu berada di sisimu,"

"Masihkah kau mencintaiku? Mempercayaiku?" Lagi-lagi Kibum melemparkan pertanyaan lain yang kurang berhubungan dengan ucapan Siwon. Seperti percakapan 2 arah tanpa benang merah yang berhubungan.

Kening Siwon semakin berkerut mencerna pertanyaan Kibum yang dirasanya bertambah aneh. Kibum dalam dekapannya yang menyangsikan cintanya ini tampak lemah dan rapuh. Sosok Kibum yangtak pernah tampak di matanya kecuali saat...

Seketika ingatan Siwon melayang pada pemandangan suram beberapa hari yang lalu. Pernyataan cinta kekasihnya pada _namja_ lain yang dilanjutkan dengan lumatan dua _namja_ pengisi hatinya yang untungnya tidak sempat terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Siwon tak sanggup mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya hingga mengambil langkah seribu tanpa menanyakan kebenaran sampai saat ini.

Tak mendapat respon membuat Kibum merasakan denyutan luar biasa di hatinya. Sangat sakit. Perlahan kedua tangan Kibum membelai pipi Siwon, pipi yang selalu menampakkan lesung saat tersenyum. Ditariknya dagu Siwon untuk menjajarkan pandangan mata mereka.

Pikiran Siwon yang sempat menggembara, kembali seketika. Manik kelam Kibum mutlak menghipnotis pandangan Siwon agar tidak beralih.

"Siwonnie, aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Kibum.

Tangan kanan Kibum yang entah sejak kapan berpindah tempat mengelus dada Siwon dan berhenti tepat di atas detak kehidupan Siwon berasal. Jantung.

"Meski di sini ada nama lain yang lebih dulu terukir tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Tidak, jangan menyangkal kenyataan," potong Kibum sebelum Siwon menyela. "Aku tidak bermaksud memojokkanmu atau menyalahkanmu. Keberadaanku memang tidak berpengaruh sepertinya dan aku percaya saat ini kau tulus mencintaiku, kau menerima kehadiranku. Apapun yang terjadi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan singkirkan namanya dari sini," Kibum kembali menepuk dada Siwon lembut.

"Apa maksudmu, Bummie?" tanya Siwon masih tak mengerti tujuan dari pembicaraan dan sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Wonnie, bertahanlah untukku," suara Kibum semakin terdengar memelas dengan airmata yang kian deras mengalir. "Dulu kita bersahabat bukan? Sumpah setia atas nama persahabatan dalam suka dan duka, ingatkah?"

Siwon mengangguk masih dalam ketidakmengertian. Mana mungkin Siwon lupa pada sumpahnya itu. Sumpah tulus yang menjembatani kecanggungan mereka. Sumpah yang mengukuhkah cinta tersembunyinya pada Kibum.

"Saat cintamu tak lagi berlabuh padaku, bertahanlah atas nama sumpah persahabatan kita, Siwonnie. Apapun yang terjadi, tolong bertahanlah sebentar hingga ketidakpastian ini berakhir. Kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga tak sanggup mengekangmu untuk terus mencintaiku. Aku tahu batasanku, waktuku berpacu sama cepatnya dengan nama yang terukir jauh di dalam jantung kehidupanmu,"

Ingin rasanya Siwon membenturkan kepalanya pada lantai di bawah kakinya mendengar Kibum-nya mengatakan hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Tatapan Kibum yang mengunci pandangan matanya terasa tajam menusuk dengan ribuan tombak kesedihan. Entah kesedihan macam apa yang menyelimuti kebeningan manik indah Kim Kibum-nya, yang jelas pancaran itu terlalu menyayat dan Siwon tak sanggup membiarkan ketidakbahagiaan menggelayuti Kibum-nya.

"Bummie-_ya_, tidak ada nama lain di hatiku. Selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain,"

"_Aniya_, Siwon," bantah Kibum, kedua bola matanya yang masih mengalirkan airmata menatap Siwon dengan penuh keyakinan siap berargumen.

Siwon memandang Kibum tanpa berkedip. Sungguh Kibum adalah malaikat yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang _namja _manusia yang diturunkan Tuhan untuknya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis, sorot sendu penuh keyakinan dan kemisteriusan. Betapa sempurnanya Kim Kibum-nya. Dalam satu waktu, wajah Kibum bisa memancarkan berbagai emosi nyata, tulus bukan akting.

"Lee Sungmin," _killer smile_ menyertai perkataan Kibum.

Siwon mematung mendengar nama Sungmin disebutkan.

"Dulu kau sangat mencintainya 'kan, Wonnie. Sekarangpun rasa cinta itu masih tersisa di sini, di hatimu. Kau mencintaiku dan kau juga masih mencintai Lee Sungmin, cinta pertama tak mudah dilupakan. Aku mengerti itu dan aku mohon padamu, jika memang cintamu lebih besar padaku jangan pernah hapuskan nama Lee Sungmin dari hatimu, dari denyut jantungmu. Silahkan berhenti mencintaiku tapi jangan berhenti mencintai Lee Sungmin,"

"Bummie, sungguh aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan," akhirnya Siwon berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya. "Tapi tolong, hentikan mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan itu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya dirimu. Lee Sungmin hanya masa laluku, Bummie. Kau tahu itu 'kan. Bukankah kau berkata kau percaya padaku? Pada cintaku?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Kibum, sangat kontras dengan derai airmata yang masih setia mengaliri wajah kelewat cantiknya. Gelengan ringan seakan membantah ucapan Siwon.

"Siwonnie, karena rasa percaya itulah aku memintamu bertahan dan melepasku pada saatnya nanti,"

"Bummie, jelaskan maksudmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, percayalah sedikit padaku. Kau bialang kau sangat mencintaiku tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku? Kau selalu memendam semua sendiri sejak dulu bahkan jauh sebelum kita pacaran. Selalu aku yang bersandar padamu, selalu aku yang ditenangkan. Aku merasa tak berguna karena ini. Aku merasa tak dicintai,"

"_Pabboya, _Choi Siwon!" teriak Kibum keras. Pukulan tangan-tangan kecilnya bertubi-tubi menyerang tubuh Siwon. "Setelah sekian lama berpacaran, baru sekarang kau mengungkapkannya? Tidakkah kau sadar aku menunggumu bertahun-tahun untuk mengatakannya?" tuntut Kibum.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri ingatannya, "Bukan dia tidak mempercayaimu tapi dia ingin kau sadar, terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri tak akan berhasil dalam sebuah hubungan. Tindakkannya bukan tanpa maksud, Siwon-_ah_, ungkapkan ganjalanmu itu dan kau akan sangat terkejut mengetahui arti tindakan itu," Dulu Siwon berpikir buruk tentang maksud itu tapi sekarang Siwon merasa bodoh dan menyesal tidak sejak dulu mengungkapkan ganjalan atas sikap Kibum itu. Cinta Kibum yang begitu besar padanya membuat Kibum ragu. Kibum hanya butuh pengakuan sederhana. Perhatian dalam urusan pribadi bukan berarti ikut campur tapi itulah bentuk pengakuan atas keberadaan cinta masing-masing. Percaya dan berbagi.

"_Mianhae_,_ chagi-ah_, terlalu lama bagiku untuk menyadari maksudmu itu,"

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apakah kematian bisa menjadi indah?"

Sooyoung menghela napasnya berat. Kembali teringat pembicaraan sepihak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sooyoung sendiri masih tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu meski hanya sebagai pihak pendengar saja. Sooyoung terlalu terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar menggangguk atau menggeleng pun dirinya tak bisa. Hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Percayakah kau akan hal itu?" suara itu kembali terngiang.

Mati-matian Sooyoung memusatkan konsentrasinya pada dokumen-dokumen pasien yang sedang diperiksanya. Namun lagi-lagi suara itu berputar-putar dalam memorinya. Sangat nyata, seakan sedang berlangsung.

"Kematian yang indah adalah ketika kau mati matahari sedang bersinar dengan terangnya, cuaca indah dengan semilir angin sejuk, atau dalam keheningan malam bertabur jutaan bintang dan senyum cerah sang rembulan. Tidak ada tangis dan duka. Tidak ada orang-orang terkasih yang berwajah muram. Kematian yang terindah adalah kematian yang terjadi setelah memastikan kebahagiaan bagi yang ditinggalkan, kebahagian dengan melupakan kesedihan akibat perpisahan. Kematian indah adalah kematian tanpa duka,"

Sooyoung menyerah untuk memaksakan fokus pikirannya. Diletakkannya dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Bersandar pada kursi kerja membuat kepala Sooyoung menengadah berhadapan dengan langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Apa maksud semua ucapan itu?" tanya Sooyoung lirih, sangat lirih entah pada siapa. "Kenapa juga hal seperti itu diberitahukan padaku?"

Sooyoung adalah gadis yang cerdas tapi dirinya tidak ahli dalam hal yang berbau selubung misteri. Sooyoung tidak suka kemisteriusan. Otak pintarnya mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa semua pembicaraan yang menghantui pikirannya itu mempunyai maksud tersendiri. Semua itu hanya kiasan tak terjelaskan yang entah sengaja atau tidak terucap dari bibir seseorang pada dirinya.

Sooyoung benci penasaran. Berbagai cara selalu dilakukannya untuk memecahkan segala pancingan ketidaktahuannya, berlaku pula untuk pembicaraan aneh tak beralasan itu. Sayangnya, si pembicara bahkan jauh lebih keras kepala dari Sooyoung dalam menyimpan rahasia. Kalah total jika Sooyooung harus beradu keras kepala dengannya secara terang-terangannya. Dan Sooyoung tidak idiot untuk bertanya pada orang lain. Tidak akan Sooyoung membuat masalah. Sooyoung mengerti bahwa pertanyaan mengenai pembicaraan tersebut pada orang yang tidak tepat bisa membuat gempar, jika tidak maka mustahil si pembicara bersikeras melakukan aksi tutup mulut.

"Serius sekali," sapa sebuah suara mengagetkan Sooyoung.

"_Neo_,,,," Sooyoung menganga tak percaya menatap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Apa aku menganggu, _euisa-ssi_?" seulas senyum mengiringi kerlingan nakal tertangkap pandangan mata Sooyoung. "_Mianhae_, aku baru menemuimu. Aku baru saja tahu kalau kau bertugas di sini,"

'_Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi,'_ batin Sooyoung cemas.

.

.

Jarum jam di tangan kiri Siwon telah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Suasana rumah sakit sudah sangat sepi. Lorong-lorong terlihat senyap tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya beberapa sudut rumah sakit yang menampakkan adanya penghuni hidup di tempat itu.

Kelelahan yang melanda tubuhnya tidak lantas membuat Siwon merasakan kantuk. Keinginannya untuk tidur terusik saat dirinya mendapat panggilan darurat dari salah seorang perawat jaga yang mengabarkan keadaan salah satu pasiennya tiba-tiba memburuk.

Setelah memastikan kondisi pasiennya tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan Siwon memilih kembali ke ruang kerjanya daripada kembali ke kamarnya. Percuma kembali ke kamar saat kantuk tidak menggelayutinya. Ingin menghampiri menghabiskan waktu dengan Kibum ternyata Kibum sedang pontang-panting di ruangannya menyiapkan 2 operasi cukup besar yang sangat mendadak secara berurutan. Siwon tidak mungkin membantu Kibum meski sangat ingin tapi Siwon mengerti jika dirinya bersikeras membantu malah akan merepotkan. Dirinya tidak memahami seluk beluk bidang yang dikuasai kekasihnya itu, bisa berakibat fatal jika mengganggunya.

Di balik meja kerjanya, Siwon duduk dengan wajah muram. Gusar memikirkan percakapannya dengan Kibum kemarin.

"Wonnie, berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah menghapus nama Sungmin dari hatimu," pinta Kibum tegas.

"Hhhh,,,," entah sudah berapa kali Siwon mendesah mengingat permintaan Kibum itu.

Sungguh Siwon ingin memutar kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semuanya. Siwon merutuki kebodohannya yang selalu menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada Kibum. Ya, Siwon akui bahwa dulu dia mencintai Sungmin. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Kibum semakin jauh memasuki hidupnya.

"Aish, apa-apaan aku ini?"

Tak mau semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam kesuraman, Siwon memilih keluar dari ruangannya dan mencari udara segar sembari menunggu operasi Kibum selesai. Siwon harus bisa membuat Kibum mengahapus kegelisahannya juga memastikan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Siwon mendorong pintu kaca yang menghalangi jalannya ke taman, tempatnya biasa bertemu Sungmin setiap malam. Jika ditanya kenapa mereka selalu bertemu di sana, Siwon pun tak bisa menjawabnya. Siwon tidak tahu alasan pertemuan mereka. Yang Siwon tahu adalah apa alasannya sendiri selalu mendatangi tempat itu, entah apa alasan Sungmin.

Baru beberapa langkah, mata Siwon memicing memperhatikan siluet tubuh yang duduk sendiri di tempat yang biasa dirinya dan Sungmin duduki.

"Kau di sini, _Hyung_? Sedang apa? Mana Kyuhyun?" Siwon menghampiri sosok yang diyakininya Sungmin dari kejauhan.

Sungmin yang sedang melamun menoleh kaget mendapati Siwon berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak menyangka akan ada yang menghampirinya di tengah malam seperti sekarang.

"Eh? Ah? Kau belum tidur?" kata Sungmin balik bertanya, gugup.

Siwon terkekeh melihat reaksi Sungmin yang menggemaskan itu. Ya, Sungmin memang selalu nampak menggemaskan meski orangnya sendiri tidak pernah bermaksud bersikap seperti itu. Hal inilah yang membuat Sungmin banyak disukai tak terkecuali oleh Siwon. Kepolosan Sungmin meruntuhkan ego seorang Choi Siwon yang dulu dikenal angkuh.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan memanggil penjaga untuk mengikatmu agar diam di kamar. Dan yaahh aku memang belum tidur, tadi ada panggilan darurat,"

"Siapa yang tidak kaget disapa tiba-tiba begitu," bela Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, jangan mem-_prout_-kan bibir seperti itu nanti si _evil _bisa langsung datang dan menyerangmu," canda Siwon.

Hening. Jika biasanya Siwon akan mendapati protes jenaka dari Sungmin, sekarang hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan, suram.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon heran mendapati wajah muram si _bunny pink _saat menyebut kekasih si mungil itu. "Katakanlah, _Hyung_, kau tahu kau bisa mempercayaiku," bujuk Siwon.

Sesaat Siwon bisa melihat keraguan di wajah Sungmin. Antara ingin bicara dengan ingin menampik pertanyaan Siwon. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya diam menundukkan wajah suramnya.

"_Hyung_, di luar sangat dingin setidaknya saat keluar pakailah jaketmu dulu," ujar Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tak bersambut mulus itu sambil memasangkan jubah dokternya, meski tidak tebal tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi sedikit hawa malam yang dingin menusuk.

Siwon mengerti bahwa Sungmin tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya, Lee Sungmin terlalu baik untuk membebani orang lain dengan masalahnya dan lebih memilih diam memendam sendiri. Siwon paham hal itu dan tak mau memaksa, biarlah Sungmin berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti selama ini. Siwon akan selalu siap saat dibutuhkan seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Ahh~ mengingat soal masa kecilnya membuat Siwon teringat akan Kibum.

"_Hyung_," panggil Siwon.

Sungmin yang sempat menganggap tanah pijakkannya sebagai benda termenarik di matanya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Siwon. Kebiasaan Sungmin saat orang berbicara adalah menatap wajah lawan bicaranya, hingga siapapun bisa menebak Sungmin tipe yang buruk dalam mengatakan kebohongan karena mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah si lawan bicara.

"_Ne, waeyo_?"

"_Hyung_ ingat saat aku bercerita betapa dinginnya Kibum?"

Sungmin tersenyum maklum, "tentu, kau sampai tiap hari menceritakkannya tanpa bosan dan terus membandingkannya denganku bahkan lama kelamaan kau menyangka kau mencintaiku dan menembakku," kekehan lirih meluncur dari bibir 'M' Sungmin.

"Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _Hyung_, hingga saat ini," jujur Siwon, percakapannya dengan Kibum kemarin telah membuka selubung yang selama ini ditutupi Siwon dari dirinya sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa masih ada setitik cinta untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Cinta yang membuatnya mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama dengan Sungmin. Cinta yang membuatnya ancap kali menemui Sungmin di taman saat malam telah merayap naik.

Mata Siwon menandang Sungmin dengan_ intens._ Sementara Sungmin sendiri memandang Siwon dengan sayang dan lembut. Sungmin menghela napas berat sebelum tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus kepala Siwon. Siwon yang diperlakukan bak anak kecil hanya diam menikmati usapan sayang Sungmin dan menundukkan kepala.

"Siwonnie, aku lelah kau tau?" nada bicara Sungmin yang menandakan kelelahan membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk dan istirahatlah, _Hyung_," ajak Siwon.

"_Waeyo, Hyung_?" dahi Siwon menyerngit tak mengerti mendapati tangan Sungmin menahan tubuhnya yang siap beranjak pergi.

"Bukan lelah itu," bantah Sungmin. "Tidak, jangan berbalik," tolak Sungmin saat Siwon bendak berbalik menghadapanya. Siwon pun diam menuruti kemauan Sungmin tanpa protes.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sungmin tidak bersuara kembali dan Siwon sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya yang terlihat berbahaya dan mengundang kesalahpahaman. Siwon berdiri membelakangi Sungmin yang duduk memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Di kejauhan, sesosok _namja_ bertampang lelah membelakkan mata melihat pemandangan yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya. Hatinya teremas keras mendapati posisi kekasihnya yang tidak biasa itu. Jarak mereka memang terpaut jauh tapi sejauh apapun dirinya bisa mengenali tubuh kekasihnya meski hanya melihat sekilas. Gelas kopi panas yang tersisa separuh remuk tergenggam tangannya menumpahkan cairan kental berwarna hitam. _Black coffee_ yang sangat kental ampuh menghilangkan kantuk saat bertugas malam atau begadang. Dengan menahan sakit di hatinya, sosok _namja_ itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan sepasang insan yang tidak tahu menahu telah menyakiti sebuah hati tulus.

Siwon yang masih setia berdiri menjadi tampat bersandar kepala Sungmin tercekat merasakan getaran kecil di belakangnya. Bisa dilihat oleh kepalanya yang berputar mengintip ke arah Sungmin. Tubuh mungil itu tergetar ringan. Tak lama disusul isakan lirih yang sangat memilukan.

"Aku lelah berlari, Siwon-_ah_. Aku sangat lelah, pernah terpikir olehku untuk berhenti berlari dan diam berpangku tangan tapi,,,," isakan Sungmin kembali terdengar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang yang aku cintai tersakiti. Aku tidak boleh menyerah hingga waktuku tiba. Aku harus memastikan kepastian posisi mereka, kebahagiaan milik mereka setidaknya aku bisa turut andil bagian dalam kenyamanan hidup mereka. Kau tau Siwon-_ah?_ Aku sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai hatiku serasa tertindih gunung saat bersamanya. Aku sangat mencintainya hingga ingin melepasnya, menuntunnya menemukan kebenaran yang tepat,"

"Aku rela melepasnya," ulang Sungmin.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, kau dan Bummie sama-sama membuatku bingung dengan pernyataan serupa," jawaban jujur yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Siwon.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga terasa meremas perut Siwon, tidak sakit tapi cukup membuat sesak.

"Bummie, bicara begitu?" kekagetan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari nada tanya Sungmin. "Apa yang dikatakannya?" tuntut Sungmin lebih.

"Dia bilang sangat mencintaiku sampai sanggup melepasku dan memintaku bertahan setidaknya atas nama persahabatan kami jika aku tidak sanggup bertahan atas nama cintaku padanya dan,,," ragu Siwon melanjutakan ucapannya.

Siwon bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang kaku mendengar kata-katanya.

"Dan?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Menimbang tepat tidaknya mengatakannya pada Sungmin, terlebih Sungmin adalah obyek yang dibicarakan oleh Kibum.

"Dan apa Siwon?"

"Hhh,,,," Siwon menghela napas menyerah, "dan Kibum ingin aku tidak menyingkirkan _Hyung_ dari hatiku. Kibum minta aku terus mencintai _Hyung_ apapun yang terjadi, tidak melupakan cinta itu,"

"Si bodoh itu berkata begitu?" lirih Sungmin lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kim Kibum_, pabboya_,"

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _Hyung_? Apa yang terjadi," tanya Siwon mencoba kembali ke topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Hanya sedikit lelah,"

"_Gojitmal_,"

"Kibum tidak berkata apa-apa tentangku?" tanya Sungmin masih dalam keadaan memeluk Siwon.

"Sayangnya tidak, _Hyung_. Jadi bisakah aku diberitahu ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian berdua?" nada bicara Siwon sedikit bergetar saat bertanya. Kejadian yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali menghantam telak ingatannya. Ketakutan jelas menguasai hatinya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sooyoung memergokiku sedang bersama Kibum di atap gedung anak-anak. Sooyoung bilang, dia melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu dan berlalu saat disapa olehnya. Mendengarmu bertanya seperti itu aku yakin kau tidak bertanya apa-apa pada Kibum," perlahan Sungmin mengurai kata. "Kau pasti melihat aku dan Kibum berciuman di atap beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?" tebaknya.

_DEG._

Bagai tersambar petir di malam yang cerah, tubuh Siwon kaku seketika mendengar kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang yang pernah dicintainya. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon tidak terkejut mendengar pernuturan _namja_ kelinci yang memeluknya itu? Apa yang dilihat Siwon hanyalah hingga pernyataan cinta sang _Snow White_ dan adegan pelukan, tak lebih.

"Berciuman?" desis Siwon dingin.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nada dingin Siwon. Jelas Siwon amat mencintai Kibum hingga tak rela kekasihnya disentuh pihak lain tak terkecuali dirinya.

"Ah,,,kau, asumsiku, kau pasti pergi sebelum kami berciuman. Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan kejadian hari itu padamu," ujar Sungmin kemudian. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Kibum menderita lagi,cukup sampai di sini,"

Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke kursi sebagai tanda agar Siwon duduk di sebelahnya. Cemburu jelas terpandar dari kedua mata Siwon saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata bulat Sungmin yang anehnya menyejukkan amarah Siwon.

"Kita sudah lama saling mengenal bukan, Wonnie? Sejak kecil dan terpisah saat kau dipaksa melanjutkan sekolahmu di salah satu sekolah berasrama di Prancis. 4 tahun kita hanya bertukar kabar lewat email, banyak yang terjadi yang tak pernah kuceritakan termasuk soal Kibum. Kau pasti tak akan pernah menyangka,"

Siwon masih diam dengan aura kecemburuan yang masih ketara. Sungmin bukan tidak merasakannya hanya saja dia sengaja mengabaikannya. Toh nanti Siwon akan tahu kebenaran yang terjadi. Hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi adalah Siwon akan marah besar padanya dan bagi Sungmin itu lebih dari cukup daripada Kibum yang kena imbas perbuatannya.

Sungmin tertawa lirih sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Dilihatnya kedua alis Siwon yang menyatu bingung.

"Sejak dulu, entah tepatnya sejak kapan aku sendiri tak mengerti aku sudah sangat mencintaimu,"

_JDEERR_.

Kembali terdengar suara kilat imajiner di kepala Siwon. _Shock_ mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Bukankah Sungmin yang dulu menolak pernyataan cintanya dengan mengatakan sudah bertunangan dan sangat mencintai tunangannya. Yeah, tunangan yang tidak pernah diketahui Siwon, tunangan yang belum sekalipun dikenalkan Sungmin padanya padahal mereka bersahabat sejak TK.

Reaksi kaget Siwon sesuai dengan dugaan Sungmin. Sungmin sadar, pastilah Siwon tak akan mempercayainya. Dialah yang dulu menolak Siwon, tiba-tiba mengaku jatuh cinta padanya sedari dulu. Sangat mustahil dipikir, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku tak bohong, kali ini aku jujur dan serius. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan soal tunangan itu juga benar. Aku mencintainya meski tak sebesar cintaku padamu. Aku belum pernah mengenalkan kalian karena saat kau kembali dia tidak berada di Korea dan yah aku memiliki 2 orang saksi hidup yang kau kenal untuk membuktikan status tunanganku bukan rekayasa,"

Sungmin menghentikan ceritanya untuk mengambil napas berat. Paru-parunya menjerit meminta pasukan udara, seakan lama tak terjamah udara segar.

"Sehari setelah keberangkatanmu ke Prancis, pertunanganku dilaksanakan. Sangat mendadak dan tiba-tiba, aku sendiri tak pernah tahu. _Yeoja_ itu sangat cantik, manis kau tahu. Dia baik, selalu ada di sisiku menemani dan menyokong hari-hariku. Yeah dia sangat tahu soal keadaanku, satu-satunya yang tahu selain ayahmu pada saat itu," terang Sungmin saat melihat Siwon hendak bertanya.

"Sebenarnya pertunangan kami belum dibatalkan,"

Siwon semakin menatap heran. Benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan berpikir Sungmin. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin berkata masih berstatus tunangan orang sementara dirinya menjalin hubungan yang tidak bisa dibilang main-main dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan….

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku mempermainkan Kyuhyun," Sungmin menjawab prasangka tak terucap Siwon layaknya paranormal yang bisa membaca pikiran. "_Yeoja _itu terlalu mengertiku dan setuju dengan jalan yang aku pilih, dia pun pergi melanjutkan mimpinya setelah 4 tahun kebersamaan kami. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mengenalkan kalian, kau kembali bersamaan dengan keberangkatannya meraih mimpi tertundanya,"

"_Hyung_ menceritakan segala hal padanya? Padahal aku yang sudah puluhan tahun bersama tidak pernah menjadi tempat berbagi _Hyung_," Siwon tak kuasa menahan penasaran.

"Tentu tidak, aku tak pernah bercerita apapun. Bukankah sudah kukatakan dia terlalu mengerti aku? Melihat gerak-gerik dan kegelisahanku dia tahu apa yang kurisaukan. Ketika aku mendorongnya meneruskan mimpi yang dikuburnya karena tekanan keluarga yang memaksanya terus mendampingiku, dia setuju tanpa banyak bertanya. Sejak itu kami _lost contact_, kami sama-sama tak saling menghubungi,"

Sungmin membuka kancing kemeja putih teratasnya dan menarik kalung perak di balik kaos _pink_-nya yang melingkari leher mulusnya. Ditunjukkannya bandul kalung yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain selain Kyuhyun. Sebuah cincin putih dengan beberapa mata mengelilinginya, sederhana namun elegan. Di balik cincin tersebut terukir sebuah kata "secret" dan beberapa ukiran huruf dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahui Sungmin.

Mata Siwon membesar sempurna menatap tak percaya bandul kalung dan wajah Sungmin bergantian. Cincin itu adalah cincin yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah oleh kedua tangan amatirnya sebelum pergi ke Prancis dan bukti cinta tersembunyinya. Cincin yang diberikannya dengan dalih cincin persahabatan. Cincin yang sama yang tersimpan aman di rumahnya di Seoul. Cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang dibuang Sungmin tepat di depan matanya di dermaga tempatnya menjemput Siwon yang kembali dari Prancis menggunakan jalur laut saat Sungmin menolaknya dulu. Cincin yang tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan.

"Aku yakin kau tentu ingat benda ini?"

"Mustahil," desah Siwon tak percaya.

"Aku mencarinya setelah mengantarmu pulang,"

"Jangan bilang saat 2 hari _Hyung_ menghilang tak bisa dihubungi dan lebih dari seminggu demam tinggi karena mencari cincin itu," ujar Siwon sangsi.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Wonnie," senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Sungmin yang sebelumnya keruh.

Benar, Siwon memang mengenal Sungmin, sangat mengenal dan paham kekeras kepalaannya. Jika Sungmin sudah memutuskan maka badai pun akan dia terjang. Jika sudah mencintai maka dia rela berkorban apapun termasuk perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa…?"

"Kenapa aku menolakmu?" potong Sungmin. "Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku melakukannya,"

"Jelaskan!"

"Wow, sabar, Wonnie," santai Sungmin menghadapi si kuda jantan yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Lalu Kyuhyun?"

"Drastis sekali perubahan topikmu,"

"Jawab saja, _Hyung_," paksa Siwon.

"Kyuhyun, dia hidupku. Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri. Tidakkah kau heran masih berbicara denganku dalam keadaan sehat saat ini? Aku yang sudah,,,kau tahu sendiri,,,masih bernapas dan kuat. Itu semua karena Kyuhyun, semangat hidup kalau kata ayahmu,"

"Apa yang _Hyung_ dan Kibum sembunyikan?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencegahku setelah ini, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku,"

Firasat buruk berputar-putar dalam benak Siwon. Dia ingin tau kebenaran yang selama ini disimpan rapat oleh Sungmin. Sungmin seperti sudah merencanakan secara matang dan menjalankannya sejak lama dengan sangat rapi. Namun di sisi lain hati kecilnya menjerit untuk tidak menyepakati syarat Sungmin. Sesuatu yang buruk jelas akan terjadi dan jika dirinya berjanji Sungmin akan berbuat nekatan tak terlindungi. Tapi….

.

.

**&TBC&**


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLAIMER **themself, God with original story belong to me

**Cast** KyuMin/SiBum/and others

* * *

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang didorong dengan keras hingga membentur dinding dan menimbulkan bunyi sangat nyaring. Kim Kibum -si pemilik ruangan- terpaksa memandang ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu, berdiri lelaki berwajah sangat masam, kusut, dan tak sedap dipandang dengan aura kemarahan menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

Sooyoung yang awalnya sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Kibum turut menoleh ke arah pintu. Jemari rampingnya dengan cekatan membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di meja kerja Kibum setelah melihat siapa tamu yang datang dengan 'sangat sopan'. Baik kertas-kertas miliknya maupun milik Kibum semua dirapikan dan dipisahkan seperti sedia kala. Takut terjadi pertikaian -tepatnya, takut terjadi amukan sepihak sang _evil_- yang mengakibatkan kerusakan pada kertas-kertas penyambung nyawa pasien mereka.

"Masuklah, Kyu," tawar Kibum tenang.

Tanpa disuruh 2 kali, Kyuhyun melenggang masuk dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk Kibum. Kedua tangannya tertekuk di belakang kepala menggantikan bantal untuk menopang kepalanya. Matanya memandang langit-langit tajam.

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya, Kibum mendekati _hoobae_ kesayangannya itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Sooyoung sendiri menutup pintu yang tadi dibuka kasar oleh Kyuhyun dan beranjak ke sudut ruangan membuat secangkir minuman untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tak mau kopi," kata Kyuhyun, agaknya gerakan Sooyoung tertangkap oleh ekor matanya.

"Siapa juga yang mau bikin kopi, aku tidak gila untuk membuat kopi pagi buta begini, sekedar mengingatkan ini sudah masuk jam 3 pagi, Kyu. Lagipula aku ingin membuat minuman untukku sendiri kok, bukan untukmu," balas Sooyoung.

"Sooyoungie," tegur Kibum tak ingin berdiam melihat pertengkaran yang siap meledak. Keadaan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang kacau bisa benar-benar tersulut marah jika Sooyoung terus menggodanya.

"_Ne, Eonnie. Nan arrayo_," jawab Sooyoung cuek tanpa mengindahkan decak sebal Kibum.

"Ceritakan, Kyu," kata Kibum _to the point_ tentang sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa.

Kim Kibum memang bukan tipe yang gemar bertele-tele dalam hal apapun sekalipun yang dihadapinya adalah _hoobae_ kesayangannya. Salah satu sifat yang membuat Kibum cocok berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun yang juga tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu," bukan jawaban yang didapati Kibum, bukan pula pertanyaan atau permintaan ijin melainkan pernyataan tak tertolak.

Cukup lama Kibum mengenal Kyuhyun, cukup lama mereka berbagi kamar berdua. Kebiasaan dan sifat sudah hal yang lumrah mereka pahami dari masing-masing. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk ruangannya dengan sikap seekor macan siap menerkam mangsa dan pernyataan Kyuhyun bagai seorang anak kecil pemaksa menyadarkan Kibum bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mencari ketenangan. Suatu ketenangan untuk meredam gejolak emosinya yang sudah di pucak batas toleransinya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kibum menggeser duduknya mendekati kepala Kyuhyun. Diangkatnya pelan kepala Kyuhyun sehingga tubuh kecilnya bisa menyelinap di ujung sofa sebagai alas kepala Kyuhyun. Layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya, sebelah tangan Kibum mengelus ikal rambut Kyuhyun sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menyatu di dada Kyuhyun.

"Ini teh lavender kalian," Sooyoung meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh dengan sebuah teko mungil meja. "Sudah terlalu larut dan hampir pagi, sebaiknya aku kembali," pamit Sooyoung.

Sooyoung memang usil, sama usilnya dengan Kyuhyun si _evil_ tapi Sooyoung masih lebih pengertian dan bisa membaca situasi. Melihat gerak-gerik Kibum dan Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerti bahwa keberadaannya tidak diperlukan untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan seorang Kim Kibum untuk menenangkannya dan Sooyoung tidak ingin menjadi penganggu. Tidak. Sooyoung tidak sanggup melihat orang yang pernah dicintainya diam-diam berlaku intim dengan orang lain.

"Sooyoungie, jangan kabur. Duduklah," belum sempat Sooyoung meraih semua dokumen pasiennya, Kyuhyun sudah melarangnya untuk pergi.

Sooyoung memutar badannya menghadap 2 _namja_ yang masih bercengkraman dengan sofa. Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi tidurannya, tidak memandang ke arahnya. Kibum memberi tanda dengan gerakan mata dan dagunya, meminta Sooyoung untuk duduk di sofa.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Sooyoung belum beranjak meski Kibum telah memberinya kode.

"Jangan kabur dan tetaplah di sini," ulang Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau paham jadi jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kita bukan baru mengenal seminggu Sooyoung,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau memang sangat menyebalkan C-H-O-K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N," Sooyoung sengaja mengeja nama lengkap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di tiap hurufnya menandakan kekesalannya.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu Sooyoungie dan jangan bertanya apa yang kami bicarakan, _Hyung_," potong Kyuhyun saat Kibum hampir menyuarakan keheranannya. "Sooyoungie, apa yang kau lakukan pagi buta begini di ruangan Kibum _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sooyoung.

"Memang apa yang tadi kau lihat? Sepasang manusia yang sedang memadu kasih?"

"Huh bodoh, kalau itu yang kulihat aku tidak mungkin bertanya 'kan," sahut Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kalian sedang mendiskusikan keadaan pasien bukan?'

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya jika sudah tahu, _pabbo _Kyu?"

"_Ish pabbo _Sooyoungie, maksudku apa yang kalian diskusikan? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam untuk pekerjaan dokter umum sepertimu, kau kan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan spesialis yang ditangani Kibum _Hyung_,"

"Ckckck,,," Sooyoung berdecak sebal. Entah Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang bodoh hingga bertanya begitu. "Aku berterimakasih pada si bodoh labil yang memaksa mengambil alih jadwal jagaku sehingga jadwalku nyaris kosong,"

"Kau menyindirku? Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku membuatmu bisa libur berkerja 'kan?" heran Kyuhyun.

Sejak beberapa hari ini -tepatnya, Sooyoung merasa sejak dirinya memergoki Kibum dan Sungmin berciuman- Kyuhyun memang memaksa mengambil alih tugas jaga Sooyoung. Tidak hanya jam jaga Sooyoung yang direbut, beberapa pasien Sooyoung pun ditangani Kyuhyun terutama pasien-pasien yang sedikit rewel. Ini membuat jadwal Kyuhyun sangat penuh, tidurpun dilakukan Kyuhyun di ruang kerjanya atau di ruang dokter jaga yang lebih dekat dengan ruangan para pasien. Wajar Kyuhyun berpikir Sooyoung seharusnya bersantai-santai atas kekosongan jadwalnya.

"Libur katamu?" hampir saja bantal sofa melayang ke muka Kyuhyun jika bukan karena ada Kibum yang memangku Kyuhyun pasti wajah tampan Kyuhyun sudah didarati beberapa bantal.

"Jadwalku memang kosong tapi berkat itu aku harus rela menyertai Kibum _eonni_ 24 jam. Sungguh aku tidak tahu, kerjaan _eonni_ lebih mengerikan dari tugas-tugas saat kuliah kedokteran dulu. Kau tahu, kami bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan operasi dan belum tidur sedikitpun 2 hari ini,"

"Jadi kau terpaksa membantuku, Sooyoungie?" kali ini Kibum yang bersuara.

"_Aniya, eonni._ Aku senang membantu hanya saja aku ingin si bodoh ini tahu apa akibat kekejiannya merampok pekerjaanku," sungut Sooyoung.

"Separah itukah,_ Hyung_?"

"Biasanya tidak, mungkin keberuntungan Sooyoung hingga disambut hangat para pasienku,"

"_Ish_ sama sekali tidak lucu, _eonni_. Mana sudi aku mendapat sambutan macam ini, mengerikan. Kau sendiri kenapa ke sini, Kyu? Kau tidak istirahat?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum yang tadinya menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua tangannya. Pertanyaan Sooyoung membuatnya mengingat apa yang dilihatnya. Suasana hatinya kembali memburuk.

"Aku baru selesai memeriksa pasien yang kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk. Tak sengaja melewati taman gedung utama. Minimi memeluk pinggang Siwon _Hyung_ dari belakang dan Siwon _Hyung_ membiarkan Minimi-ku menyandarkan kepala di pinggangnya,"

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sooyoung hati-hati.

"Tidak, mungkin tepatnya aku kecewa. Dia tak pernah berbagi apapun padaku, latar belakang keluarganya pun aku tak tahu,"

Tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun, Sooyoung dan Kibum saling bertukar pandang. Menyuarakan pertanyaan lewat tatapan dan mengakhiri dengan sama-sama menggeleng.

"Kibum _Hyung_, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Apa aku begitu tak pantasnya mendampingi Minimi?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Kyu? Bukankah Sungmin _Hyung_ sudah memberikan seluruhnya padamu? Cinta, tubuh, pikiran, dan hidupnya untukmu. Apa masih kurang?" jawab Kibum.

"Benarkah dia mencintaiku? Dia bahkan mengaku mencintaimu kan _Hyung_? Aku melihat kalian di atap pagi itu,"

"Cinta kami berbeda dengan cintanya padamu, Kyu. Jika kau benar melihat kami, harusnya kau masuk dan memergoki kami maka kecewamu itu akan lenyap,"

"Aku takut, _Hyung_,"

"Apa yang kau takutkan. Kami saling mencintai tapi bukan cinta seperti yang kalian rasakan, Kyu. Apa kau pikir sebelum denganmu Sungmin _Hyung_ pernah tidur dengan orang lain? Apa kau pikir sampai sekarang ada orang lain yang tidur dengannya selain dirimu? Jangan katakan kau tidak mengerti arti tidur yang kumaksud di sini,"

"_Ya Hyung!_ Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Kibum akan menjawab keluhannya dengan cara seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli waktu untuk bermesraan dan menyambar tubuh sintal kekasihnya itu mana pernah Kyuhun buka mulut mengenai urusan pribadinya dengan Minimi-nya apalagi urusan ranjang mereka. _Bloody hell!_ Kyuhyun tidak akan bongkar keintimannya dengan Sungmin, seluruh tubuh Minimi hanya miliknya bukan konsumsi orang lain. Tentu lebih dari mustahil _bunny pink_-nya yang pemalu itu bercerita masalah itu pada orang lain.

"Sekali lihat aku tahu seberapa jauh hubungan kalian, Kyu," Kibum menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Kyuhyun. "Seringkali tanda yang kau tinggalkan masih terlihat jelas walau telah seminggu berlalu, apalagi kau termasuk aktif dalam mempebaruinya. Tak usah kaget, aku tahu semuanya," tambah Kibum.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kalian melupakan keberadaanku?" Sooyoung yang merasa sok tersisihpun angkat suara.

Sebenarnya Sooyoung tidak benar-benar merasa tersisih. Hanya saja ada rasa tak tertahan untuk turut menggoda Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diredamnya. Terlalu sayang melewatkan kesempatan memojokkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tidak salah berbicara urusan ranjang di depan _yeoja _polos sepertiku?" sekedar mengingatkan 2 _namja_ yang terlihat makin menjuruskan topik ranjang lebih jauh bahwa dirinya adalah _yeoja_.

"_Aish_, sejak kapan kau jadi _yeoja_? Apalagi _yeoja_ polos?"

Mendengar omelan Kyuhyun spontan bantal di tangan Sooyoung melayang tapat sasaran di perut Kyuhyun. Alhasil Kyuhyun pun meringis mendapat lemparan ganas tiba-tiba.

Bergaul dengan gerombolan Siwon_'s line_ dan menjadi satu-satunya _yeoja_ tidak lantas membuatnya mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda. Malah perlakuan mereka sama seperti memperlakukan yang lain. Dengan kata lain, dalam _line_ ini Sooyoung tidak dianggap _ yeoja_. _Poor _Sooyoung.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan beriramanya. Senyum dan sedikit sapa berkali-kali terlontar membalas keramahan orang-orang yang dilaluinya tanpa lelah. Tidak sekali dua kali langkahnya terhenti ketika beberapa penyapanya mengajaknya sedikit berbincang.

Pagi ini terasa begitu cerah dan indah bagi Siwon. Bertukar rahasia dan melepas ganjalan dengan Sungmin menjadikan Siwon menatap hari dengan cara baru yang lebih menyenangkan. Tak lupa pula ketenangan doa paginya di gereja tadi membuat hatinya semakin ringan. Tuhan melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang dan melenyapkan gelisahnya.

Dengan pasti langkahnya terhenti di dipan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara. Hanya sebuah suara dan itu berhasil mengurungkan niat Siwon untuk menggerakkan kenop pintu agar terbuka. Alih-alih membuka pintu atau melangkah pergi, Siwon malah mematung di depan pintu dengan tubuh yang makin merapat. Menguping.

"_Mianhada_, Donghae-_sshi. _Datanglah dan buktikan sendiri, aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa tapi _MWO_?" suara Kibum yang awalnya tertangkap samar di gendang telinga Siwon tiba-tiba mengencang berteriak.

"YA LEE DONGHAE-_SSHI_! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI! _PABBOYA!_ KENAPA MASIH MENELPON? CEPAT LAKUKAN PENANGANAN DARURAT!" teriakan Kibum semakin menjadi.

Sementara itu di luar ruang kerja Kibum, Siwon berdiri mematung. Terkejut mendengar kekasihnya berteriak lantang memarahi orang lain. Selama mengenalnya, belum pernah sekalipun Siwon melihat atau bahkan mendengar Kibum berteriak marah. Kibum-nya yang dingin selalu berhasil meredam isi hati seemosi apapun dirinya. Sekalipun marah, Kibum hanya akan mendesis dingin penuh ancaman bukan teriakan keras penuh amarah seperti yang baru saja didengarnya.

Lagipula siapa itu Lee Donghae yang disebut-sebut Kibum? Tidak mungkin jika dia adalah seorang dokter ataupun seseorang yang berkerja di bidang kesehatan seperti halnya dirinya dan Kibum. Siwon mengenal semua rekan dan teman Kibum termasuk rekan kerja Kibum selama di Jerman dulu dan tak ada satupun yang bernama Lee Donghae.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku, Bummie-ya?'_ batin Siwon merana.

BRUGH

DUAGH

"Huwaaa,"

"Awww,"

"_Appo_,"

Mata Siwon terbelak kaget mendengar suara ringis kesakitan _namjachingu_-nya. Wajah Kibum terpampang jelas di depan kedua matanya. Sangat amat dekat hingga Siwon bisa melihat lentiknya bulu mata alami Kibum. Agaknya Siwon masih belum menyadari posisinya yang menindih sang kekasih di lantai di depan pintu ruang kerja kekasihnya sendiri.

"Siwonnie, bangun jangan menindihku terus. Kau sangat berat tahu," omel Kibum, tangan kanannya mendorong dada Siwon memerintahnya untuk segera beranjak sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus kepalanya yang dengan elit terantuk dinginnya lantai keramik.

"_YA_! Choi Siwon!" bentak Kibum.

"Eh? Kibummie? _Waeyo eoh_?" tanya Siwon kaget. Setidaknya bentakan Kibum tidak sia-sia.

"_Ish, pabboya_. Bangun!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu?" suara Sooyoung menginterupsi pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan Siwon yang terlihat masih kebingungan.

"Jika ingin memadu kasih, sebaiknya di dalam, jangan di depan pintu begini. Lihat orang-orang jadi berbisik-bisik 'kan,"

"Salahkan _Oppa_-mu yang _pabbo_ ini,"

Siwon yang tidak mau disalahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sooyoung pada sang kekasih. "Apa maksudmu, Bummie? Memang apa salahku? Dan kenapa Sooyoung terlihat tinggi sekali?"

"_YA _kuda_ pabbo! Ish,"_ frustasi Kibum memcoba memberitahukan posisi mereka.

"Jawabannya cuma 1 _nae pabbo Oppa_," kembali Sooyoung membuka suara. "Salah _Oppa_ dan alasanku menjadi sangat tinggi adalah karena _Oppa_ dengan tidak tahu malunya menindih _Eonni_-ku tersayang di depan pintu ruang kerja _eonni_ yang terbuka sangat lebar,"

"_MWO?"_ sontak Siwon berteriak kaget dan memandang horror pada Kibum yang sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan sangat dingin. "_Mi-mi-mianhae, chagi-ah_,"

Buru-buru Siwon mengangkat tubuh besarnya dan meraih tangan kanan sang kekasih untuk berdiri. Lembut Siwon turut mengusap kepala bagian belakang Kibum yang naas bercengkraman dengan lantai. Siwon turut meringis saat sang kekasih meringis menerima usapan kemarinya.

"Ehem!" deheman Sooyoung menyadarkan sepasanga kekasih yang menganggap dunia milik berdua sementara yang lain numpang. "_Eonni_, _Oppa_ masuklah ada yang harus kita diskusikan,"

"Jangan katakan masalah semalam?" tanya Kibum yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

"_Nde,_" anggukan Sooyoung diiringi jawaban verbalnya cukup merubah ringis kesakitan di wajah Kibum menjadi tegang, kaku.

"Ah kalau _Eonnie_lelah kita bisa bicarakan nanti saja. Untuk saat ini masih bisa ditanggulangi, tidak akan berdampak buruk," hibur Sooyoung.

Sejujurnya saat ini Sooyoung enggan untuk membicarakan masalah yang harus didiskusikannya dengan Kibum. Keberadaan Siwonlah yang menyebabkan Sooyoung merasa lebih baik tutup mulut dan tidak membuka diskusi sekarang. Niatnya hanya memancing Kibum untuk mengetahui kejadian yang sedang mereka hadapi dan antisipasi langkah untuk meredam akibat tak terduga.

Sooyoung memang berniat bicara dengan Kibum dan dari petugas jaga Sooyoung tahu jam kosong Kibum hanya selama makan siang ini. Sooyoung tidak ingin membuat Kibum begadang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya untuk mencari jalan keluar masalah mereka. Bukan masalah yang tuntas malah Kibum yang tumbang jika terus-terusan memaksa stamina tubuhnya.

Siwon menyerngit heran merasakan perubahan suasana yang mendadak. Sooyoung yang tampak ragu tak yakin dan Kibum yang terlihat tegang juga sedikit cemas. Bisa Siwon rasakan tubuh Kibum yang berkeringat, baik tanggan Kibum yang masih digenggamnya maupun kepala Kibum yang masih diusapnya sama-sama berkeringat. Bukan keringat karena kepanasan melainkan keringat karena cemas dan gelisah, dengan kata lain Kibum berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku kembali ke ruanganku," pamit Sooyoung. "_Eonnie, _jangan lupa2 jam lagi kita ada operasi besar," pesan Sooyoung mengingatkan.

"_Ne, arraseo. Gomawoyo,_" seulas senyum terpaksa menghiasi wajah Kibum yang kembali datar. Kibum mengerti secara non-verbal Sooyoung mengingatkannya untuk mengatur emosi, jangan sampai saat operasi nanti dirinya malah membahayakan nyawa pasiennya.

"Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Siwon setelah mendudukkan Kibum di sofa dan menutup pintu.

Kibum menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pipi Siwon yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya. Gelengan ringan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Perlahan dan pasti Kibum semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon, hingga dapat dirasakannya benda kenyal nan lembut bersentuhan dengan bibir merahnya.

Meski merasa aneh dengan sikap Kibum yang drastis, Siwon sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun beranjak dari posisinya yang terbilang rawan. Rawan karena kakinya tidak akan lama lagi bisa mati rasa, pegal menahan tubuh bongsornya yang setengah jongkok tanpa pegangan.

Kibum hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Siwon. Bukan kecupan, bukan ciuman, bukan pula lumatan seperti yang selama ini mereka bagi.

Cukup lama Kibum menempelkan bibirnya pada Siwon, hingga akhirnya menjauhkan beberapa cm bibir mereka. Keningnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kening Siwon tanpa terhalang menjadi penahan bibir mereka untuk kembali bersentuhan.

"Kau pasti lelah berada dalam posisi tanggung ini," lirih Kibum. "_Mianhae_. Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu, menyulitkanmu,"

"_Aniya, _Bummie-_ah_. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, aku yang seharusnya melindungimu malah selalu kau lindungi. Aku gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu,"

"_Ani,_ kau adalah kekasih sempurna yang selalu melindungi dan menjadi sandaranku. Aku bisa bertahan dan bertindak sejauh ini, semua karena keberadaanmu. Andai kita tak pernah bertemu, aku mungkin tak akan seperti saat ini. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang ku sayang dan …."

"Dan berusaha mengembalikan apa yang pernah hilang," Siwon melanjutkan ucapan Kibum yang terhenti.

DEG.

Detakan kuat Kibum tak luput dari perhatian Siwon. Tubuh mereka yang menempel tanpa cela membuat Siwon merasakan dengan benar hentakan kuat di dada Kibum saat mendengarnya meneruskan potongan ucapan Kibum. Hanya sekali, namun Siwon yakin tebakannya tepat.

"Sungmin _Hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kibum datar, kehebatan Kibum mengatur emosi hingga detakan jantungnya -yang kini sudah berdetak normal- patut diacungi jempol.

"_Ani_,"

"_Gojitmalayo,"_

"_Aniyo_, Sungmin _Hyung _tidak menceritakan sesuatu tapi menceritakan banyak hala padaku,"

"Hubungan kami?" tanya Kibum.

"Sedikit,"

"Kau tahu tentang kami?"

"Enathlah, antara iya dan tidak. Aku bahkan belum bisa menebak kalian ini saudara, kekasih, atau pasangan sah,"

"Kau marah?"

"Anehnya tidak, bagiku kau tetap milikku saat ini dan seterusnya," tandas Siwon. "Tak peduli kau memiliki kekasih sebelumnya tau tidak, yang jelas saat ini dan seterusnya kau hanya milikku. Kim Kibum hanya milik Choi Siwon,"

"Tapi aku memang memiliki kekasih sebelumnya,"

DEG

Giliran jantung Siwon yang berdetak dengan sangat keras, mengentak kasar. Kibum yang bersandar nyaman dalam rengkuhan Siwon bisa merasakan bagaimana kerasanya dentuman di dalam dada Siwon mendengarnya memiliki kekasih.

"Lee Donghae?" bisik Siwon.

"Kau mengenal Donghae _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum heran, pasalnya tak pernah sekalipun dirinya menyebut nama Donghae selama mengenal Siwon. Masa lalu telah Kibum simpan dengan rapi tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Siwon.

Gelengan ringan Siwon di ceruk leher Kibum membuat Kibum semakin bertambah heran. Siwon tak mengenal Donghae tapi tahu nama itu, bahkan nama lengkapnya bukan sekedar nama keluarga atau nama panggilan. Mungkinkah Sungmin _Hyung?_

"Aku mendengarmu meneriakan nama itu sebelum kau tiba-tiba keluar dan menyebabkanku terjatuh menimpamu di depan pintu," jelas Siwon.

Kibum memegang kedua bahu Siwon dan mendorongnya sedikit menjauh. Terciptalah jarak diantara tubuh memereka yang sebelumnya menempel erat. Dipandanginya sorot sendu yang terpancar dari kedua mata kelam Siwon. Kedua bola mata gelap yang biasanya memancarkan kepercayaan diri dan ketenangan kini terlihat sendu menahan rasa entah rasa sedih, kecewa, atau sakit, terlalu banyak Kibum dapati dari bahasa mata kekasihnya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Siwon. Berlanjut dengan penjelajahan bibir kenyal Kibum di kedua kelopak mata Siwon yang terkatup bersamaan dengan mendekatnya bibir itu. Cukup lama Kibum bertahan mengecup kelopak mata Siwon, berharap sendu terusir bersamaan dengan lepasnya sentuhan mereka.

"Dulu, setiap kali aku sedih, lelah, dan merasa tak dapat bertahan Sungmin _Hyung_ selalu mengecupku dengan cara ini. Tak lama kemudian, kabut dalam diriku seakan terangkat dan lenyap,"

Dengan mata terpejam Siwon mendengarkan semua ucapan Kibum. Tidak ada rasa cemburu. Aneh sekali bukan mendengar sang kekasih menceritakan sentuhan-sentuhan lelaki lain di depannya kekasihnya sendiri sedangkan si kekasih yang mendengarnya memiliki rasa cemburu sedikitpun.

Elusan demi elusan yang diterima pipi Siwon semakin membuat Siwon merasa tenang dan melayang. Bagi Siwon, Kibum-nya memanglah sosok yang lembut bukan _namja _dingin berhati batu seperti yang selama ini orang lain sangkakan. Hanya orang berhati lembut dan penyayanglah yang bisa memberi sentuhan seperti yang sedang Kibum berikan padanya.

"Pertemuan pertama kita di Prancis adalah awal aku melangkah sendiri. Bermodalkan tekad dan amarah, aku meninggalkan segalanya. Keluarga, kekasih, hati pun turut ku buang," Kibum memulai cerita masa lalunya.

"Benar, saat itu kau sangat dingin. Aku yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang ramah tiba-tiba mendapat teman sekamar sepertimu, sangat pendiam tidak bisa didekati. Entah mengapa, sikapmu itu malah menarikku untuk terus mendekatimu,"

"Kau bodoh, Siwonnie. Karena itulah kau mendekatiku dan terjerat akar setanku," Kibum menghentiak usapan tangannya di kedua pipi Siwon dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Siwon. Sesal tampak jelas pada raut wajahnya.

Siwon menarik dagu Kibum, memaksa agar memandang matanya.

"Bodoh pun aku rela untukmu, akan sangat tragis jika aku tidak bodoh. Aku pasti mati menyesal jika saat itu tidak mendekatimu karena aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu dalam pelukanku seperti sekarangan ini," sebuah lumatan menghampiri bibir Kibum.

"Choi Siwon, kau selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumku _eoh_?"

Siwon terkikik melihat Bummie-nya mengerucutkan bibir dengan imut. Iya benar, sejak awal perkenalan mereka Siwon memang selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Kibum, entah itu di bibir, pipi, dahi, atau dimana pun yang bisa tersentuh oleh bibir jokernya.

Jika di nalar, keduanya memang pasangan yang tidak biasa. Saling terpesona satu sama lain meski saling memungkiri dan memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing. Siwon yang masih sangat mencintai Sungmin secara diam-diam dan Kibum yang masih mencintai kekasih yang ditinggalkannya, Lee Donghae. Kuasa Tuhanlah yang akhirnya berhasil menyatukan 2 jiwa ini, meruntuhkan ego masing-masing.

"Prancis adalah sebuah negara yang jauh dari Korea dan aku pikir jauh dari jangkauan keluargaku, aku sendiri tidak pernah terpikir untuk kabur ke Prancis,"

"Prancis adalah negara pilihanku, hatimu membawamu menemuiku. Kita sudah ditakdikan bersama," yakin Siwon.

"Mungkin benar, hatiku mengejarmu," setuju Kibum. "Banyak paruh waktu yang kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sekaligus menghasilkan uang. Beasiswa yang aku dapatkan tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai kuliahku kelak. Baru kusadari, bahwa selama ini mereka melindungiku. Donghae _Hyung_ mencariku hingga ke Prancis, hanya mencari dan mengawasiku bukan menemuiku. Sungmin _Hyung_ tetap mengirimkan uang untuk biaya hidupku, tidak pernah ku gunakan tapi tidak juga ku kembalikan. Sungmin _Hyung _bahkan pernah menolongku terang-terangan saat aku dihadang beberapa preman setelah pulang kerja. Tubuhku yang babak belur dan pandangan mataku yang mulai buram tidak akan salah mengenali siluetnya yang menghajar para preman dengan ganas. Sungmin _Hyung_ tidak akan membiarkan seekor nyamuk pun menyentuh kulitku,,,,"

"Itukah yang menyebabkan kalian berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal selama ini?" potong Siwon. "Kau yang merasa bersalah merasa tidak pantas mengaku mengenal Sungmin _Hyung _sedangkan Sungmin _Hyung _yang terlalu mencintai dan melindungimu hanya menerima semua sikapmu dengan balasan yang serupa?"

"Aku ini aib, Siwonnie. Harusnya pukulan dan makian yang kuterima bukan cinta kasih seperti yang Sungmin _Hyung _tetap berikan,"

"Kau bukan aib, Kbummie. Kau adalah anugrah,"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin _Hyung_? Padalah akku menyakiti kalian. Aku merahasiakan masa laluku, semua aku rahasaiakan darimu. Aku meninggalkan Sungmin _Hyung_ sendirian menantang kekejaman dan kemunafikan. Aku meninggalkan Donghae, aku bahkan meninggalkan tanggung jawab dan kewajibanku,"

"Kau melakukan itu semua untuk kebaikan kami. Semua rahasiamu untuk melindungiku dari tindakan gegabah. Kau meninggalkan Sungmin _Hyung,_ Donghae dan tanggung jawabmu untuk melindungi mereka saat itu dan esok kelak. Tindakanmu bukan emosi sesaat, kau pesti sudah memikirkannya dengan matang,"

Kibum tertegun mendengar penuturan Siwon.

Entah siapa yang memulai, perlahan keduanya semakin mendekatkan diri. Sentuhan di kedua bibir berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan lumatan. Berusaha saling mendominasi dan mengklaim.

Udara yang awalnya sejuk dengan semilir AC yang berhembus pelan berubah memanas seiring dengan gerakan-gerakan yang dihasilkan dua _namja_ dimabuk cinta dengan pakaian lengkap yang saling tindih di sofa. Berterimakasih pada insting Siwon yang entah mendapat bisikan dari mana untuk mengunci pintu saat menutup pintu tadi.

"Ekhh…Ki-Kibum,,Kibummie," panggil Siwon kewalahan menghadapi Kibum yang agresif menyerang lehernya.

Kibum yang asyik bermain dengan leher di atasnya diam tidak merespon panggilan Siwon.

"Kau ada operasi sebentar lagi, Bum-Bummie-_ya,_" Siwon semakin susah mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Seulas seringai didapati Siwon menghiasi wajah Kibum ketika Kibum menjauh dari lehernya. Siwon tak bisa tidak bergidik ngeri melihat seringai -yang menurutnya lebih mengerikan dengan seringai Kyuhyun- yang dihadiahkan Kibum padanya.

"Masih ada waktu 1,5 jam, Siwonnie," bisik Kibum tepat di telinga kirinya, jangan lupakan jilatan yang menyertai bisikan Kibum. "Benarkah kau mau berhenti sekarang?" goda Kibum dengan suara yang semakin direndahkan menyerupai desahan erotis.

Demi Tuhan, sekarang Siwon mengerti mengapa Kibum bisa sangat akrab dan sayang pada Kyuhyun. Sesama iblis pastilah saling menjaga bukan? Jangan salahkan Siwon jika saat operasi nanti Kibum-nya akan dengan setia berdiri di tempatnya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

"_So, what do you waiting for_?"

Detik berikutnya suara rendah Kibum benar-benar berganti dengan desahan dan lenguhan panjang.

"Hhhh,,,dasar mereka itu, tidak ada beda dengan Sungmin _Oppa_ dan Kyuhyun. Tidak ingat waktu untuk bermesraan," keluh Sooyoung yang ternyata masih setia berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Kibum.

Keluhan terus mengalir lirih dari bibir Sooyoung dan tampak kontras dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Mengeluh tapi tersenyum? Tidak, Sooyoung bukannya sudah gila. Sooyoung hanya terlalu senang mengetahui hubungan E_onnie _dan_ Oppa-_nya baik-baik saja setelah suasana tidak mengenakan yang tadi sedikit terasa.

Sooyoung tahu kalau _Oppa_-nya sudah cukup lama berdiri menguping di depan pintu ruang kerja Kibum. Sebelum Siwon datang, Sooyoung keluar dari ruangan Kibum untuk mengambil berkas penting yang tertinggal di ruangannya. Tentunya Sooyoung tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Kibum via telepon sebab ketika Kibum menjawab dering hp Sooyoung masih di sana dan turut mendengarkan sedikit percakapan. Sooyoung pun tahu siapa Lee Donghae itu. Sooyoung telah lebih ddahulu mengenal Kibum dibandingkan Siwon. Mengenal Kibum berarti mengenal Donghae dan itu tak lepas dari kedekatannya dengan Sungmin.

Sama seperti Siwon yang lama mengenal Sungmin, selama itu Sooyoung turut mengenal Sungmin. Malah bisa dikatakan Sooyoung lebih mengenal Sungmin daripada Siwon. Ketika Siwon menimba ilmu di Prancis, Sooyoung-lah yang ada di sisi Sungmin. Keluarga Sungmin semua Sooyoung kenal tanpa terkecuali, termasuk tunangan Sungmin yang juga akrab dengannya.

_Geudael eotteohke ijelkka_

_Geudaereul ijel su isselkka_

_Chuun gyeoulboda deo gaseum sirin naldeulppuninde_

_Naegeneun haessaldo baramdo sesangdo modu da duryeowo_

Dering _ringtone_ hp membuyarkan omelan lirih Sooyoung. Sebuah nama dengan marga Lee terpampang di layar mungilnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Eonnie? Waeyo?"_ sapa Sooyoung pada si penelpon. "_Aniya, ne arraseo. Cheomanayo, Eonnie,"_ lanjut Sooyoung seraya memutus pembicaraan.

Kerutan tipis terukir indah di dahi Sooyoung yang sedikit tertutup poni. Pandangannya terpancang pada layar hp yang kembali menghitam tanpa cahaya.

"_Ya_, beritahu aku apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Baguskan ini berlanjut? Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya pada Kibum _Eonnie_ dan Sungmin _Oppa_," tanya Sooyoung entah pada siapa. Tidak mungkin dirinya mengajak bicara layar hp yang jelas-jelas mustahil menjawab pertanyaannya bukan? "Perlukah Sungmin _Oppa_ tahu?"

PLAAKK

"Huwaaa _appayo_," Sooyoung mengaduh keras saat sebuah benda cukup keras mengecup mesra kepalanya.

Sesosok _evil _berdiri tepat di depan Sooyoung dengan seringai khasnya. Cho Kyuhyun, _patner evil_ Sooyoung di saat senggang. Di tangan Kyuhyun tergenggam gulungan kertas cukup tebal yang dipastikan sebagai benda yang digunakan untuk memukulnya.

"_Ish, pabbo saram appoya,"_ kesal Sooyoung.

Tenaga yang digunakan Kyuhyun memang kecil, hanya saja gulungan di tangan Kyuhyun terbilang tebal. Tak mengherankan jika berakibat cukup menyakitkan bagi Sooyoung.

"Hahaha,,,siapa suruh kau melamun di depan ruang kerja orange _eoh?_" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa merasa bersalah. "Minggirlah, aku ada perlu dengan Kibummie," usir Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa," tolak Sooyoung.

"_Ya_, jangan bilang kau cemburu _eoh,"_

"_YA PABBO!"_

"_Aish_," giliran Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan mengusap bahunya yang mendapat pukulan tangan kosong Sooyoung. "Apa salahku?"

"_Ish,_ kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun," Sooyoung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyentuh handel pintu, suara Sooyoung menghentikan gerakannya.

"_Eonnie_ dan _Oppa_ sedang sedang sibuk membuat tanda cinta, sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sana _pabbo_ Kyuhyun,"

Sooyoung benar-benar pergi meneruskan langkahnya menyiapakan operasi yang akan dikerjakannya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat peringatan Sooyoung hanya terpaku di tempat, bingung antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Samar-samar telinga Kyuhyun mendengar suara lenguhan dari dalam ruang kerja Kibum. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan percaya pada ucapan Sooyoung dan bergegas pergi dari tempat beraura negatif yang bisa mengundang dirinya menyerang sang kelinci tercinta.

Di ujung kelokan koridor Sungmin berdiri memperhatikan interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya menatap kelakuan _namjachingu evil_-nya itu. kerinduan membawa Sungmin berada di tempatnya kini berdiri. Sejak Sooyoung mendapati dirinya berciuman dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun seakan menghilang di telan bumi. Kyuhyun hanya muncul sebentar di malam hari sekedar mengecup kedua kelopak matanya dan menemaninya hingga terbuai lelap.

'_Benarkah kau cemburu Sooyoung-ah? siapa yang kau cemburui? Kyuhyun kah? Kibum kah? Atau mungkin…_?' batin Sungmin. '_Alangkah leganya jika Kyuhyun yang membuatmu terbakar cemburu, tapi bukankah kau pernah menolaknya Sooyoung-ah? Jujurlah, tunjukkan padaku kebenarannya sebelum semua terlambat. Sebelum aku memulai langkah lain Sooyoung-ah,' _lanjut Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

**&TBC&**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE BY ONE**

**DECLAIMER**_themself, parents, company, God with original story belong to me_

**Cast** KyuMin/SiBum/SiMin/MinYoung _and others_

.

.

Sungmin terbaring di kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Tak secercah cahayapun yang dibiarkan lolos untuk menerobos pertahanan kamarnya. Malam ini, Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan mendatangi kamarnya sebagaimana beberapa malam-malam sebelumnya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang menjaga jarak dengannya secara halus. Pekerjaan selalu menjadi senjata Kyuhyun meski hal itu sia-sia belaka. Sungmin tidak bebal untuk tidak mengetahui perubahan Kyuhyun yang sangat drastis itu.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin belum siap berpisah dengan Kyuhyun karena itulah Sungmin menunggu. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun sendiri yang meminta berpisah.

Sungmin tidak pernah takut akan kematian. Sungmin sudah rela melepas semua urusan dunia. Sungmin pasrah berpisah dari kehidupan. Sungmin hanya takut akan sebuah perpisahan. Perpisahan dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu. Hanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Dari lubuk hati terdalam, dari kecerdasan tersembunyi, sejak kecil Sungmin mengerti dan paham arti perpisahan. Sungmin tidak menyangkal akan adanya perpisahan. Sungmin selalu bersiap dengan perpisahan. Akhir dari pertemuan sudah mengakar kuat dalam benak dan akrab dengan Sungmin kecil, hingga muncul seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menopang pilar kehidupan Lee Sungmin dengan sangat kuat. Kehadiran Kyuhyun menimbulkan getar kengerian teramat akan sebuah perpisahan. Bagi Sungmin, kematian terdengar lebih indah dibandingkan perpisahan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kyu? _Jebal_, Kyu. _Nan molla_," ujar Sungmin pada bisunya malam. "Tubuhku tak akan bertahan lebih lama, Kyu. Sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memastikan kebahagiaanmu. Keindahan akhir itu, aku ingin mencapainya,"

Malam ini, tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Kegiatan rutin Sungmin bercengkrama dengan indahnya malam di taman bersama Siwon untuk pertama kalinya dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sungmin. Bukan keberadaan Siwon yang membuat Sungmin betah di taman itu, tapi ketenangan, kegelapan, dan kesunyianlah yang menjadi candu Sungmin untuk terus menerus mendatangi tempat itu di malam hari. Seolah beban Sungmin terlepas begitu saja.

Pemandangan pada waktu makan siang sukses melenyapkan gairah Sungmin untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Termasuk kegiatannya yang itu. semangatnya yang membara untuk berdiskusi dengan Kibum berbuah pemandangan akrab Kyuhyun-nya dengan Sooyoung yang entah mengapa tak bisa dimasuki Sungmin.

Tatapan Sungmin yang terarah pada gemerlap taburan bintang kecil di langit-langit kamarnya menjadi semakin sendu. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat, bergerak layaknya menggenggam bintang yang bercahaya dalam gelap.

"Bintang ini, walau berupa hiasan tetaplah sangat terang dan indah. Semakin aku berusaha menyentuhnya semakin aku merasa hina dan bodoh. Bintang terlalu indah untuk digapai manusia rusak sepertiku. Aku hina karena menjerat bintang. Aku bodoh karena terlena oleh kefanaan. Saat ku mati nanti, aku berharap akan menjadi bintang yang melindungimu selamanya. Meski tak bisa terlahir kembali, aku tak akan menyesal menjagamu,"

"Apa maksud _Oppa_?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengusik kesendiriannya. Raut keterkejutan hilang tanpa bekas kala Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kuatnya sinar yang menyergap retina Sungmin membuat menutupi kedua mata bulatnya untuk beradaptasi.

"Sejak kapan seorang Lee Sungmin hidup dengan kegelapan?" cemooh suara yang sempat menginterupsi ketenangan Sungmin.

Bunyi khas _heels_ bergesekan dengan lantai semakin mendekati Sungmin, seiring dengan beralihnya kegelapan kamar Sungmin. Lampu di tiap sudut kamar Sungmin yang sengaja dipasang menyala serentak.

"Katakan, sebelum kesabaranku habis dan membuka semua yang _Oppa_ sembunyikan dari si bodoh itu,"

"Sooyoung-_ah_,"

Suara memelas Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempan di hadapan Sooyoung yang sedang dalam _mood_ menyelidik. "Aku akan menunggu _Oppa_ bicara, sekarang," ucap Sooyougn final.

Dengan santainya Sooyoung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang menghadap langsung wajah Sungmin yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari tiap _inchi_ tubuh Sungmin. _Bunny_ Ming tertangkap _Evil_ Soo.

Sungmin menghela napasnya dengan berat. Sooyoung adalah orang terakhir setelah Kyuhyun yang berada di deretan teratas dalam daftar orang yang tidak seharusnya mendapatinya sedang melamun. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sooyoung tidak akan pernah membiarkannya lepas dari kejaran pertanyaan. Sooyoung selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan rahasia yang Sungmin tutup rapat.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Sooyoung-_ah_?" pasrah Sungmin.

"Apa yang sedang _Oppa_ lakukan?" tanya Sooyoung. "Aku tidak menerima jawaban sedang berbicara denganku. _Oppa_ tahu maksudku," tandas Sooyoung.

"Berapa lama aku bisa bertahan Sooyoung-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin keluar dari arah pembicaraan yang Sooyoung maksud. "Setahun? Ah tidak, setengah tahun masih bisakah?"

Wajah menyelidik Sooyoung sontak menjadi kaku dan selanjutnya berubah _stoic._ Rupanya tak percuma Sooyoung menyandang gelar patner _Evil_ Kyuhyun. Raut datar Sooyoung benar-benar serupa dengan Kyuhyun, datar tanpa emosi mendekati kekosongan wajah Kibum.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong Sooyoung-_ah_. kita sama-sama tahu apa yang ku maksud. Katakan, maka aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu termasuk mengenai keindahan yang aku yakin beberapa hari ini menyita pikiranmu," goda Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ memang manusia langka," puji -atau mungkin ejek- Sooyoung. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana _Oppa _bisa tahu? Bukankah saat itu,,,,"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu dan bukankah telinga adalah indera manusia yang paling peka dan terakhir termatikan? Ilmu kedokteran,"

Ck, Sooyoung berdecak sebal, teringatkan pada balita yang sedang dinasehati."Kemarilah _Oppa_," Sooyoung mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Sungmin duduk di dekatnya. "Tidak enak berbicara berjauhan begini,"

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengukur kejujuranku bukan," tebak Sungmin yang tanpa protes melangkah mendekati Sooyoung. "Kejujuran mata tak pernah berbohong,"

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya, kalau _Oppa_ mau tahu,"

"Pasti dia sangat bangga padamu,"

"Tanyakan pada diri _Oppa _sendiri,"

Bersebelahan. Mata bertemu mata. Saling mengunci pandangan.

Sooyoung menghela napas ringan. Mengalah mencari misteri di balik binar manik cemerlang Sungmin tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Hasil pemeriksaan terakhir ditambah kemajuan penelitian yang masih dalam proses tidak bisa membuatku menjawab dengan pasti pertanyaan _Oppa_. Hanya saja, jika mengingat kondisi belakangan ini mungkin apa yang _Oppa _takutkan bisa terjadi,"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kagum mendengar nada bicara Sooyoung yang mengalir tanpa rasa. Seperti orang yang sedang membaca humor tak lucu.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi dokter," puji Sungmin -kali ini- tulus.

"Tak perlu menghinaku, _Oppa_. Hanya aku keturunan Choi yang beremosi datar,"

"Tak ada yang peduli dengan itu. _Uri _Sooyoung tetaplah _uri _Sooyoung seperti apapun sifat dan latar keluarga tidak ada pengaruhnya. Bukankah kau sudah pernah mendengarnya, Sooyoung-_ah_?"

"_Ne, Oppa, araseoyo_,"

'_Mana mungkin aku lupa perkataan itu? Berkat ucapan itulah aku terjebak dalam cinta sepihak yang tak berujung,'_ lanjut Sooyoung dalam hati.

Melihat kilat miris di mata Sooyoung, tanpa bisa dicegah, Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya mengacak surai halus Sooyoung. Menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketenangan.

"_Oppa_, aku sungguh iri pada Kyuhyun yang memilikimu," ujar Sooyoung. Entah godaan apa yang membuat Sooyoung tanpa pikir panjang mengakui ganjalan hatinya.

"Sooyoung-_ah_, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri," cegah Sungmin. "Kita, kau dan aku, sama-sama mengerti akhir pembicaraan ini. Pada akhirnya kaulah yang paling terluka di sini. Aku tak bisa, Sooyoung-_ah_,"

"_Aniyo, Oppa_. Kukatakan atau tidak, aku tetap terluka. Aku sudah tak peduli karena memang tak lagi penting, hatiku sudah kebal. Luka ini, akan menjadi kenangan abadi yang membuatku mengingat sebuah kisah tak berujung. Anggap aku egois karena hal ini, aku benar-benar tak peduli lagi,"

'_Tak peduli pada kesakitan tak kasat mata ini. Tak peduli pilunya hatiku meronta, asalkan kalian berbahagia,'_ lanjut hati Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung-_ah_,,,,"

"Jadi katakan apa yang sedang _Oppa _pikirkan atau topik yang _Oppa _hindari akan ku ungkit," ancam Sooyoung. "Oh ya, dan jika _Oppa _bungkam informasi penting tidak akan pernah _Oppa _dengar," lanjutnya dengan seringai licik.

Giliran Sungmin berdecak sebal, ancaman Sooyoung betul-betul tidak sehat. "Tak perlu mengancam lagipula aku tidak butuh informasi apapun,"

"_Jeongmalyo_?" Sooyoung sengaja membuat suaranya bak anak kecil polos, menggoda Sungmin lengkap dengan binarannya. "Andai kusebut nama Lee Donghae, apa _Oppa _tetap tak mau tahu? Bagaimana jika Kim Ryeowook?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Sooyoungie," jengkel Sungmin makin menjadi.

Sooyoung paham, Sungmin kalah telak jika menyangkut kedua mana yang saling berhubungan itu. Selain Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu dari nama yang disebutnya adalah kartu as Sungmin.

"Membantu Kyuhyun mencari _real princess_, ingat perkataanku?" tanya Sungmin mulai membeberkan pikirannya. Anggukan singkat Sooyoung cukup memberi tanda agar melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kupikir setelah kalian bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, benih-benih cinta bisa tumbuh. Setidaknya mendekati itu," Sungmin menghela napas berat.

"Sayangnya angan-angan _Oppa_ hanyalah angin lalu," sahut Sooyoung. "_Oppa _ingin aku bersanding dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sooyoung memastikan.

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang mengangguk yakin namun dengan mata sendu. Tubuh bisa berdusta tapi pancaran mata Sungmin berbicara lebih banyak dan lebih jujur. Meski mati, Sungmin tak mungkin sanggup melepaskan Kyuhyun, cinta buta. Andai Sungmin egois, itulah yang akan terjadi. Nyatanya kebahagiaan Kyuhyun-lah yang Sungmin utamakan. Luka diri bisa Sungmin tanggung tapi kepedihan Kyuhyun tidak bisa Sungmin terima.

"Lalu apa rencana _Oppa_? Aku tahu _Oppa_ punya lebih dari sebuah rencana gagal," Sooyoung yang mulai paham arah pembicaraan Sungmin, mau tak mau turut meladeni keinginan Sungmin. Mengetahui lebih berguna daripada membantah dan bertindak ceroboh yang akan berakibat fatal.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, ujung bibirnya yang tertarik terlalu jauh ke satu arah mengingatkan Sooyoung akan tokoh licik dalam sebuah film pembunuhan berantai oleh psikopat sadis. Tarikan bibir licik dan berbahaya.

"Hentikan berwajah licik itu, mengerikan. Aku terlalu tahu siapa _Oppa _untuk termakan tipu muslihat _Oppa_,"

"Seorang Sooyoung memang tidak gampang dibohongi," Sungmin mengaku kalah dan melepas raut licik yang memang tak cocok dengan pribadi aslinya. Seorang Lee Sungmin sangat jauh dari kata licik, otak cerdas dengan ribuan rencana tidak membuat Sungmin memilih cara kotor. "Kadang aku juga ingin menjadi orang licik,"

"Omong kosong. Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lanjutkan," perintah Sooyoung, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya lebih muda dari sang lawan bicara.

Berbicara dengan Sooyoung memang tidak salah, lebih baik kepergok Sooyoung daripada Kibum yang melihat ketidakbiasaannya tadi. Begitulah pikir Sungmin.

Sooyoung pintar membaca situasi dan mencari celah, ditambah lagi Sooyoung berpihak padanya. Sooyoung tahu lebih banyak daripada yang diketahui orang lain. Sooyoung tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin demi apapun, tidak seperti Kibum yang pasti dengan lantang akan langsung menolak keinginannya bahkan sebelum diutarakan. Kibum sangat menjunjung tinggi kebenaran dan kejujuran dalam segala kondisi, berbeda dengan Sooyoung yang memilih mengalisis situasi sebelum bertindak.

"Gelang yang selama beberapa hari ini menyita perhatian Kyuhyun, kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah gelang yang didapat Kyuhyun setelah memergoki _Oppa_ di atap?" tanya Sooyoung teringat sebuah gelang unik yang beberapa hari ini bersemayam di kantung jas Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun pernah menunjukkannya pada _Oppa_?"

"_Ani_, Kyuhyun kerap memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku jas seperti memastikan benda berharga tersimpan aman di dalamnya, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Pernah sekali tanpa sengaja aku mendapati Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gelang itu saat sedang melamun di taman belakang,"

"_Oppa _tidak menanyakannya?"

"Untuk apa? Tanpa bertanya sudah terlihat jelas jawabannya. Lagipula saat itu, Perawat Song mendatangi Kyuhyun dan tak lama keduanya bergegas, pangilan darurat kutebak,"

"Lalu maksud _Oppa_?" Sooyoung masih belum mengerti alur cerita Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun tertarik pada pemiliknya," suara Sungmin mulai melemah tanpa kehilangan keyakinannya. Kesakitan terlihat jelas dari kilau matanya yang putus asa. "Pertemukan mereka, Sooyoung-_ah_," pinta Sungmin. "Hanya kau yang bisa, akan sangat aneh bila aku sendiri atau pun aku meminta orang lain yang bertindak,"

"_Oppa _tahu pemiliknya? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa _Oppa_ yakin Kyuhyun tertarik pada pemilik gelang itu?" heran Sooyoung.

"Kau tak mengenalinya?" Sungmin balik bertanya yang dijawab dengan gelengan Sooyoung. "Lihatlah lebih teliti, pasti kau mengenalinya. Gelang itu satu-satunya di dunia karena aku yang membuatnya sendiri, Ingakah kau siapa yang pernah kuberi gelang?"

"_Mworagoyo? Jinjjayo, Oppa_?" kekagetan tak bisa Sooyoung pungkiri. Tidak mungkin Sooyoung lupa penerima gelang Sungmin, berkat itu Sooyoung merasakan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

"Gelang itu tidak mungkin diperbanyak, grafir dalam gelang itu hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya. Kilasan warna merah yang menyelimuti sebagian sisi hanya milikku, darahku. _Jebal,_ Sooyoung-_ah_,"

Sooyoung menutup wajahnya frustasi. Kejadian demi kejadian menghampiri tanpa diundang. Kembali lebih cepat ternyata bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Dia mempunyai kesan yang sama denganku, aura yang dipancarkannya tak jauh beda denganku dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu. Mustahil Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengannya. Jangan katakan kebohongan bahwa kau tidak setuju dengan ucapanku,"

Sooyoung diam. Salah jika mengatakan Sooyoung membantah perkataan Sungmin. Kejam jika Sooyooung setuju. Sungmin pasti akan lebih sakit, luka hatinya semakin bertambah lebar.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan menjadikannya pelarian, aku pastikan itu. Jika mereka bertemu lebih dulu sebelum aku maka Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mencintaiku," jamin Sungmin.

Keraguan Sooyoung nampak jelas. Benarkah Kyuhyun tidak akan mencintai Sungmin seandainya mereka terlambat bertemu? Sungguh Sooyoung tidak yakin, tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sungmin. Malah, menurut Sooyoung, Kyuhyun baik masih sendiri atau sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan mungkin telah menikah pada akhirnya tetap akan mencintai Sungmin. Di mata Sooyoung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah terikat benang merah sejak Tuhan memutuskan meniupkan jiwa kehidupan mereka.

Sooyoung tak bisa melepas tatapannya dari Sungmin yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Perkataan Sungmin tepat menembus keraguan yang menggelanyutinya. Sooyoung tidak ingin Sungmin terluka, tidak ingin Kyuhyun menderita tapi Sooyoung juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang -tepatnya _yeoja_- yang sedang mereka perbincangkan menjadi bahan pelarian. Bagaimana pun Sooyoung sangat menyayangi _yeoja _itu, menjaganya dengan pertaruhan mimpinya.

"_Oppa_," panggil Sooyoung.

Sungmin -dengan sedikit enggan- menautkan pandangan mereka. Bagaimanapun Sungmin harus berhasil meyakinkan Sooyoung untuk kembali berpihak padanya. Jikalau gagal, setidaknya Sungmin harus bisa membuat Sooyoung tidak akan menghalangi keinginannya.

"Siapapun yang lebih dulu Kyuhyun kenal, pada akhirnya cintanya akan berlabuh pada _Oppa_," Sooyoung menaggapi ketidakpercayaan diri Sungmin akan posisinya dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih ada di pulau ini, ada beberapa urusan dan dia juga sempat menemuiku. Tidak sulit mempertemukan mereka, tapi apa _Oppa _yakin?" ucap Sooyoung akhirnya, berharap keputusan yang diambilnya bukan penjerumusan ataupun perusakkan.

Diam.

Sungmin dan Sooyoung menutup rapat mulut mereka. Tidak bersuara, tidak pula bergerak. Hanya helaan napas lambat dan dalam yang menandakan keduanya masih hidup, tenggelam dalam kelamnya mutiara hitam masing-masing.

"Donghae dan Ryeowook," Sungmin memecah kebisuan, menyebut dua nama yang diajukan Sooyoung tadi. Topik lain dipilih Sungmin untuk meyakinkan ketetapan hatinya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu Sunny _Eonni_ mengubungiku."

Mata _foxy_ Sungmin membulat sempurna. Keterkejutan jelas dirasakannya. Tidak menyangka _yeoja aegyo _yang lama tak dijumpainya pernah datang dan tidak bertemu dengannya.

Lee Sunny, _yeoja _keibuan dengan tingkat pengertian dan keramahan tinggi. _Yeoja _penurut yang sangat patuh pada orangtuanya. _Yeoja _bertubuh mungil yang sempat mengisi kekosongan hati Sungmin, memberi untuk Sungmin bersandar. _Yeoja _yang pernah dicintai Sungmin, satu-satunya.

"Sekedar informasi, _Eonni _sedang ada di pulau seberang, menyelesaikan perkerjaannya. _Eonni _sempat kesini sekali dan meninggalkan alamat hotelnya, memintaku mengunjunginya. _Eonni_ tahu keberadaanku di sini dan meminta pihak rumah sakit menyambungkannya denganku tapi selalu gagal karena saat itu aku masih di luar negeri, terpaksa langsung datang,"

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sungmin telah menguasai keterkejutannya. Terbersit kerinduan dalam pertanyaan dan kilau indahnya.

"Baik secara keseluruhan, sangat baik. Tidak berubah,"

"Syukurlah," lega Sungmin.

"_Oppa _mencemaskannya?"

"Tentu saja, Sunny tidak pernah hidup sendiri sebelumnya. Apalagi di luar negeri, di tempat asing dengan bahasa dan budaya yang asing pula. Kurasa keramahannya banyak membantu adapatasikan diri,"

"_Oppa _masih mencintainya?" tanya Sooyoung hati-hati.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Senyum lembut yang pertama Sungmin berikan malam ini.

"Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan _eum_?"

"Entahlah, aku tahu _Oppa _sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan _Eonni _sekedar masa lalu tapi-,"

"Tapi kau merasakan adanya cinta saat aku mengucapkan namanya," bantu Sungmin mengutarakan maksud Sooyoung.

"_Eum_," angguk Sooyoung. "Kyuhyun adalah saudara tanpa hubungan darah bagiku, sama seperti _Oppa_. Sedangkan Sunny _Eonni, _bagaimanapun dia _sunbae_-ku dulu. Sosok _Eonni _yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Satu-satunya _yeoja _yang bisa dekat denganku,"

"Benar, satu-satunya _yeoja _yang dekat denganmu karena semua _yeoja _iri dan menjauhimu," sambung Sungmin.

"_Ish_, tidak perlu diperjelas, _Oppa_ menyebalkan," gerutu Sooyoung.

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sooyoung.

"Tenang saja, hubungan kami tidak akan menyakitinya," Sungmin menenangkan Sooyoung dengan belaian lembut di kepala _yeoja _cantik itu. "Sunny dan aku, kami, sama-sama paham apa yang kami butuhkan. Akhir dari cita kami,"

Sooyoung membisu mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Pikirannya kosong dan … khawatir?

Sungmin mengerti ketidakpahaman Sooyoung, namun Sungmin tidak memperdulikannya. Sooyoung tidak perlu mengetahui terlalu jauh. Cukup dirinya yang tahu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya keberadaan Sunny dengan Donghae dan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin membangkitkan Sooyoung dari alam pikirnya sendiri.

"Ah _Eonni _bilang Donghae melacak keberadaan kalian berdua, _Oppa _dan Kibum_ Oppa_, desas-desus yang didapatnya mengarahkan pencariannya ke rumah sakit ini. _Eonni _merasa aku mengetahui keberadaan _Oppa _sehingga memberitahuku tentang pencarian Donghae. Dan benar, tak lama setelah _Eonni _pergi, Donghae menelponku. Dia berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponselku…"

"Apa ka-,,,"

"_Aniyo_, aku menjawab tidak tahu tapi dari nada bicaranyaDonghae tidak mempercayai ucapanku. Dia bersikeras mengatakan Kibum ada disini dan pasti _Oppa _pun disini. Sepertinya keadaaan gawat memang sedang terjadi, bukan hanya gossip murahan,"

"Keadaan gawat? Maksudmu?" kecemasan merambati hati Sungmin bermuram durja.

"_Oppa_ tidak pernah melihat berita televisi? Membaca surat kabar harian atau apalah?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Sejak Sungmin berada di rumah sakit ini, Sungmin sudah lepas dari segala benda elektornik termasuk televisi, telpon genggam, computer, hingga radio. Dan Sungmin sejak dulu tidak pernah tertarik untuk menyentuh surat kabar.

Sooyoung mengangguk maklum. "Belum ada pernyataan resmi namun cukup gempar sebulan belakangan ini dan Sunny _Eonni _menolak memberikan informasi. Dari desas-desus kondisi Kim Ryeowook dikatakan menurun drastis dan pihak keluarga terus bungkam. Anehnya, Donghae mengatakan bahwa selama ini Kibum _Oppa_,,,," Sooyoung menggantungkan penjelasannya. Bingung memilih cara memaparkan kebenaran informasi yang dimilikinya tanpa menimbulkan prasangka buruk.

"Kibummie?" bisik Sungmin tak yakin.

"Sepertinya memang benar sedang terjadi sesuatu disana. Suara Donghae terdengar sangat panik saat mencari _Oppa _dan sangat yakin saat membicarakan Kibum _Oppa_," jelas Sooyoung. "Apa _Oppa _ingin aku memastikan keadaaan? Jadwalku kosong sementara ini,"

Sungmin memandang Sooyoung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak sepatah katapun Sungmin keluarkan hingga malam semakin larut dan memaksa Sooyoung mendorong Sungmin serta memastikannya untuk tidur sebelum beranjak kembali ke ruangannya.

Selang 20 menit setelah Sooyoung keluar dari kamar Sungmin, pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Sesosok tubuh jangkung dengan rambut ikal tebal berdiri di ambang pintu. Perlahan langkah kakinya terayun mendekati Sungmin yang sudah terlelap.

"Apa yang mimpimu begitu menyedihkan, _Chagiya_?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Wajah tidur Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah dan tak tenang bersamaan dengan aliran bening yang menodai bongkahan pipi Sungmin membuat si jangkung -yang ternyata Kyuhyun- miris. Sakit melihat kekasihnya mengalirkan airmata di alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya terjulur menyibak poni Sungmin yang menutupi kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin.

Kecupan lembut di kedua kelopan mata serta rengkuhan Kyuhyun yang menenangkan membuat airmata Sungmin berangsur-angsur berkurang. Dalam ketidaksadaran Sungmin kian merapatkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan kehangatan.

Merasakan respon positif sang kekasih, Kyuhyun pun tak ingin kalah dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencegah hembusan udara membatasi sentuhan tubuh mereka.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo, nae han sarang_," bisik Kyuhyun lembut tepat di teling Sungmin.

Keberadaan Sungmin dalam pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun nyaman. Beban mental dan fisik yang dirasakannya sirna. Kantuk pun menyambutnya, tak peduli penjelasan esok hari. Kyuhyun menyusul kelelapan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya lemah jatuh tepat di mata terpejam Sungmin. Setelah melenguh terganggu, Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya beberapa kali hingga kesadaran penuh menguasainya.

Pemadangan pertama yang menyambut kesadaran Sungmin adalah hal terindah yang sangat dirindukan dan dicintai Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Wajah terlelap kekasih _evil_-nya itu tampak sangat tenang dan damai.

Seulas senyum perih terukir di bibir ranum Sungmin. Perlahan tangan kanan Sungmin terjulur, meraba wajah Kyuhyun. Posisi Kyuhyun yang terlelap di sebelah kiri Sungmin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bermandikan cahaya lampu yang memang sebagian besar terletak di sisi kiri Sungmin.

"_Bogoshipeo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Jeongmal_,"

Berkali-kali Sungmin membisikkan kalimat yang sama. Jemarinya terus membuai lembut keseluruhan wajah Kyuhyun, menelusuri lekuk indah pemilik hatinya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya -bersama sang kekasih, mungkin- perlahan menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Sungmin berhasil menariknya ke dunia nyata. Kenyataan sepahit apapun asalkan bersama Sungmin lebih dipilih Kyuhyun daripada keindahan semu dunia mimpi.

"_Waegeuraeyo_?" suara serak Kyuhyun terdengar panik begitu kedua matanya terbuka dan menatap raut sendu pujaan hatinya.

Sungmin terlalu menghayati tiap sentuhan di tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tak menyadari airmata yang mengaliri kedua pipi bulatnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar Kyuhyun terbangun sebelum mendengar suara bangun tidur Kyuhyun, padahal pandangan Sungmin terpaku pada wajah sang kekasih.

Melihat Sungmin-nya yang hanya terbelak kaget, dengan tangan kanan yang terselip di leher dan tangan kiri mendarat di pinggang Sungmin, Kyuhyun merengkuh sang _bunny boy _dalam pelukannya. Cukup erat tapi tidak membuat _namja aegyo_-nya kesulitan bernapas.

"_Waeyo, Chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut, kini semakin merapatkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Menyamankan diri pada kehangatan yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" lirih Sungmin.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu hingga terbangun, ingin segera melihatmu,"

"Hiks," sebuah isakan lirih lolos dari bibir ranum Sungmin.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Sungmin-nya menangis tertahan karena dirinya, dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka perkataannya akan mebuat sang kekasih terluka. Seorang Sungmin tidak akan menangis jika bukan kerena luka yang teramat sangat.

"_Chagi_," panggil Kyuhyun, tangannya semakin erat memeluk Sungmin, memberi pelindungan tan terucapkan. "Apa aku menyakitimu? Sangat sakitkah hingga kau menangis? _Uljimayo, Chagi-ya_," tanya Kyuhyun miris.

Sungguh, lebih baik Kyuhyun mati daripada menyakiti Sungmin. Kyuhyun sanggup mengorbakan semua yang dimilikinya, nyawa sekalipun, asalkan Sungmin-nya tidak bersedih apalagi meneteskan airmata yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Hiks," isakan tertahan kembali terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

Bukan jawaban yang didapat Kyuhyun melainkan isakan demi isakan yang menyayat hatinya. Isakan tertahan Sungmin bahkan lebih menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun daripada raungan tangis Sungmin yang pernah sekali dilihatnya tanpa diketahui Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, berniat memandang wajah sang kekasih. Namun, penolakan Sungmin malah membuat tubuh mereka kian merapat. Sungmin mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"-ngan.. hiks.. le-..`hiks.. -kan.. hiks.. hiks,"

"Minimi, aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, memastikan bahwa aku bisa menyembuhkan luka yang kugoreskan," bujuk Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud perkataan Sungmin di sela-sela isakannya.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengendurkan kaitan lengannya. Sungmin pasrah saat Kyuhyun memberi -hanya sangat- sedikit jarak pada tubuh mereka dan menjajarkan pandangan mereka.

"Hiks.. akhirnya kau memanggilku Minimi," ujar Sungmin susah payah dengan menahan isakan yang hampir lolos. "Kupikir.. hiks.. tidak akan pernah mendengar panggil- hiks.. -an hiks.. itu lagi,"

Kyuhyun mencelos mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Rasa bersalah menghantam dirinya. Benar, beberapa waktu belakang ini Kyuhyun memang tidak memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan kepemilikannya. Hanya _Chagi _atau _Hyung_ yang sering terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun dalam kesempatan-kesempatan bertemu yang sangat amat jarang -mengingat Kyuhyun dalam mode menjauhi Sungmin-.

Kyuhyun bodoh melupakan sumpahnya. Sumpah pertama dan terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun -selain sumpah profesi dokter- hanya untuk Sungmin. Sumpah yang diteriakan lantang oleh Kyuhyun saat pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin -yang tentunya ditolak mentah-mentah pada saat itu-. Ingin Kyuhyun membenturkan kepala yang disombongkannya jenius pada tembok. Sumpah terpenting seumur hidup saja dilupakkan oleh otak idiotnya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masih menyebut dirinya jenius?

"_Mianhaeyo,_"

"Untuk?"

'_Untuk meminta putus dariku?' _lanjutbatin Sungmin nelangsa. Mengingat perilakua menjauh Kyuhyun belakang ini, mau tak mau Sungmin berpikiran Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi mencintainya dan kewalahan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Untuk jarang memelukmu, menyentuhmu, dan memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu," jemari Kyuhyun menghapus sisa-sisa aliran tangis di pipi Sungmin. Bahkan kecupan lembut diterima Sungmin sepanjang bekas aliran airmata hingga kedua kelopak matanya. Terakhir, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, jelas takut untuk menyakiti jika mencium dengan lebih kuat seakan bibir Sungmin terbuat dari kapas yang sangat berharga.

"Kau tidak minta putus dariku?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba sekejap setelah bibir mereka terpisah.

Kyuhyun yang masih terengah mengatur pasokan napasnya, sontak terbelak kaget. Jika Tuhan tidak menempelkan kedua bola matanya dengan sempurna, memungkinkan keduanya terlepas dari tempatnya melihat betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bisa merasakan ketegangan yang melanda tubuh Kyuhyun. Pertanyaannya sukses membuat Kyuhyun membeku layaknya dibekukan daging dalam mesin pendingin. Sungmin juga bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menangkup pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada berpisah denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil sedikit mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpamu,"

Sungmin tertegun. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun menyorotkan keyakinan, cinta, dan luka teramat di saat bersamaan. Tidak. Besarnya cinta Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkurang sejak dulu, malah kian bertambah dalam sorot matanya.

"Kenapa menghindariku belakang ini?" Sungmin menyuarakan apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya tanpa berpikir.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu," jujur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin telah mengetahui keberadaan dirinya saat Sungmin bercengkrama dengan Kibum. Sementara Sungmin yang sudah mengetahuinya terlalu takut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan dasar yang menghantuinya dan merasa belum saatnya mengungkap kebenaran ketika keadaan yang dihadapinya semakin memburuk. Sungmin tidak ingin melibatkan Kyuhyun dalam masalahnya. Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia walau dalam ketidaktahuan, terlebih perpisahan nyata di hadapan mereka semakin nampak jelas.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Hingga aku ingin egois memilikimu selamanya,"

"_Pabbo_ Ming. Selamanya aku hanya milikmu,"

Selanjutnya perkataan Sungmin tertahan oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang menempel erat di bibirnya. Mengecap setiap jengkal rasa yang dimiliknya. Mengobati kerinduan yang mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

Medapat serangan mendadak tidak membuat Sungmin kesal seperti biasa. Sungmin sudah terlalu lama tidak merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun hingga hampir gila akibat timbunan kerinduan. Sungmin membalas kecupan, ciuman, dan sentuhan Kyuhyun dengan sama agresifnya, lebih reaksif seakan tidak akan ada hari esok.

Dalam ciuman yang kian memanas, keduanya -Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- sama-sama tersenyum. Buncahan perasaan dan sentuhan yang berbalas semakin memanaskan suasana pagi yang hangat.

'_Tuhan jika ini sekedar bunga tidurku, jangan lagi bangunkanku. Aku lelah dengan kesakitan ini. Rindu ini lebih membunuhku. Aku sangat mencintainya, walau bukan karenaku walau bukan denganku, tolong bahagiakan dia, Tuhan,'_

Di balik pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sadari. Seseorang dengan tubuh semampai bersandar dalam diam. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya. Jejak aimata tercetak jelas pada wajahnya mulusnya. Dan bisa dilihat aliran tipis yang masih mengaliri jejak-jejak di kedua pipinya yang agak _chubby_. Kedua telinganya menangkap desahan samar yang berasal dari balik pintu. Tidak ada lagi isak tangis tertahan yang sempat menyayat hatinya.

"_See, am I wrong? Never, and you know it so well_," ujarnya dengan rekahan senyum yang kian melebar.

.

.

Sooyoung termangu di tempatnya. Setengah jam sudah dirinya mematung, memandang sedih pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sungmin, _namja aegyo _dengan senyum manis yang selalu terkembang, terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Sungmin ditemukan tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri sore tadi. Beruntunglah, Sooyoung tidak terlambat menemukan tubuh lemah Sungmin, jika tidak, Sooyoung tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'_Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada cinta tak berbalas selama bertahun-tahun,'_

"Eugh~," sebuah lenguhan menarik kesadaran Sooyoung yang sempat melayang.

Bergegas Sooyoung mendekati sumber suara. Bersiap menyambut terbukanya sepasang mata _foxy _Sungmin.

"Aahh~," rintih kesakitan mengimbangi tarikan berat kelopak mata yang semakin menganga.

"_Gwenchannayo_?"

Sooyoung meraih telapak pucat dalam genggamannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan yang mungkin bisa dibaginya.

"_Naneun_? Ukh," Sungmin merasakan pusing teramat yang menyergap kepalanya sesaat setelah matanya terbuka.

"Sooyoungie?" panggil Sungmin tak yakin. Pandangannya terlalu kabur untuk mengenali secara jelas sosok yang sedang menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"_Ne, Oppa. Waeyo_? _Gwenchannayp_? _Appayo_? _Mori appayo_? Haus? Atau lapar? Aku akan segera mengambilkan makanan, _Op_-,"

"Sooyoung-_ah_," suara lemah Sungmin menghentikan rentetan kalimat dari mulut Sooyoung. "_Geumanhae, nan gwenchanna_. Duduklah,"

Menurut. Sooyoung menggeser posisinya dan kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Tidak biasanya kau menemuiku kecuali di malam hari,"

Sooyoung menghela napas dalam, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sungmin yang malah mempertanyakan keberadaannya di saat kritis. Astaga tidak adakah pilihan pertanyaan lain di benak Sungmin yang lebih berbobot?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,"

Sungmin mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya. Terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang _Oppa _lakukan? Kenapa _Oppa _tidak memanggil perawat jaga?" suara Sooyoung terdengar sangat lembut, layaknya seorang ibu yang bertanya pada anaknya yang jatuh sakit. "Kenapa tutup mulut tenatang kondisi _Oppa_? Kediaman _Oppa _menghambat kami membantu. _Oppa _yang paling tahu kondisi sendiri dan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu hanya akan semakin memberatkan diri. Kami berada di sini hanya untuk mendukung _Oppa_. Apa gunanya jika _Oppa _mengabaikan kami? Tidak menganggap keberadaan kami,"

Sungmin terdiam. Merasa bersalah mendengar keluhan Sooyoung. Sakit mengetahui kejujuran Sooyoung.

Tidak. Sungmin bukan mengabaikan keberadaan mereka -Sooyoung, Siwon, Kibum, dan terutama Kyuhyun-. Sungmin hanya tidak mau membuat mereka bersedih dan semakin keras mencari jalan keluar untuknya, berpacu dengan putaran waktu. Sudah cukup semua yang mereka lakukan untuknya, Sungmin tidak ingin terlambat membalas limpahan kasih yang menyelimutinya. Tidak, sebelum meninggalkan kebahagian.

"_Waeyo Oppa_? Kenapa diam? Ada yang sakit?" cemas Sooyoung.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan dan terlihat susah payah, benar-benar kekurangan tenaga untuk sekedar berkata tidak.

"Young-_ah_,"

Jantung Sooyoung serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar panggilan Sungmin padanya. Ketakutan dan kengerian seketika menyergap Sooyoung. Tanpa bisa dicegah, tubuh Sooyoung menegang dan berkeringat dingin.

Sooyoung ingat, pertama kalinya suara lemah Sungmin mengalunkan panggilan itu hal paling mengerikan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan _Eomma_-nya dan _Eomma _Sungmin dan berhasil merengut keceriaan dalam keluarganya. Begitu pun ketika kedua kalinya panggilan itu mengalir di udara. Kematian lagi-lagi terpampang di hadapannya, bukan keluarganya yang terampas melainkan _Appa _Sungmin dan _Eomma _tirinya.

Sooyoung memejamkan mata erat. Tubian ingatan masa lalu menguasainya dan Sungmin menyadari itu. Mustahil Sungmin tidak menyadarinya karena Sungmin pun merasakan apa yang dialami Sooyoung.

Mereka -Sungmin dan Sooyoung- seperti terseret arus masa yang telah lampau. Masa dimana kedunya masih berupa dua anak kecil yang berbahagia. Sungmin kecil, putra tunggal keluarga Lee, penerus tahta kekayaan Lee tidak pernah lepas dari sisi sang _Eomma _-Lee Sulli-, _yeoja _lembut bak malaikat yang sangat ramah dan baik hati. Sulli menderita kanker rahim setahun setelah melahirkan Sungmin mengharuskan pengangkatan rahim. Hal ini tentu menyebabkan limpahan kasih sayang dan perlindungan yang diterima Sungmin. Sulli adalah sahabat karib _Eomma _Sooyoung -Choi Yuri-.

Sejak Sungmin kecil bisa mengingat, Sungmin telah mengenal Sooyoung. Sungmin mengenal Sooyoung tapi tidak dengan Siwon kecil yang pada saat itu telah mandiri dan menjadi pribadi panutan tanpa waktu luang. Barulah menginjak remaja Sungmin mengenal Siwon di bangku sekolah dan bersahabat tanpa kedekatan _Eomma _mereka. Sementara dengan Seohyun, Sungmin baru mengenalnya setelah sering bertandang ke rumah Siwon yang anehnya tidak dihuni Sooyoung dan _Eomma _mereka. Bagai dalam permainan bukan?

Sungmin mengetahui hubungan Sooyoung dengan Siwon tepat saat peristiwa naas itu terjadi. Di Rumah Sakit, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Siwon meraung menangisi kepergian _Eomma _Sooyoung dikelilingi Sooyoung, Seohyun, dan _Appa_-nya -Choi Minho-. Ingin Sungmin menghibur tapi hatinya sama hancurnya dengan Siwon, bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih hancur. Kenapa begitu? Karena Sungmin ada di tempat kejadian. Sungmin turut mengalami kecelakaan dengan hasil retak di tangan kanan, patah kaki kiri, serta memar di sekujur tubuh. Selain itu Sungmin juga menyaksikan kedua _yeoja _cantik yang disayanginya meregang nyawa dalam keadaan memeluknya, melindunginya dari bahaya. Hingga kini, Siwon dan Seohyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin pada hari naas itu.

"Baiklah _Oppa_, kali ini aku akan tutup mulut," Sooyoung menarik Sungmin dari dunia lampaunya.

"_Malhaebwa_," ujar Sungmin setelah bersusah payah mengais oksigen yang semakin menyesak setelah mengulang kilasan kenangan.

Sungmin bisa melihat seringai tipis di sudut bibir Sooyoung. Tidak ada kata mengalah dalam kamus Sooyoung. Selalu ada syarat yang mengikutinya dan keadaan Sungmin saat ini tentunya bukan pengecualian dalam aturan sosialisasi Sooyoung.

"Libatkan aku luar dalam," mantap Sooyoung, "atau mulutku akan membeberkan semuanya,".

'_Tebakanku benar,'_

Lama Sungmin membalas tatapan intens yang dihadiahkan Sooyoung. Menimbang segala kemungkinan yang bisa didapatinya.

Sooyoung sudah terlalu banyak memegang rahasianya, bisa jadi Sooyoung mengetahui apa yang Sungmin sembunyikan tanpa disadarinya. Sooyoung mempunyai daya analisis tajam yang bisa mencium adanya ketidakberesan dan mencari informasi dengan sangat lihai dan halus.

"Aku tahu _Oppa_ tak ingin melibatkan orang lain tapi suka tidak suka aku sudah terlanjur terlibat, _Oppa _sendiri paham itu," Sooyoung memutus kontak matanya dengan Sungmin sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pancaran keteguhan di manik hitamnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi…_Oppa _sadar 'kan penurunan drastis pada tubuh _Oppa_? Pacuan waktu yang _Oppa _lawan tidak akan bisa dimenangkan jika hanya berlari sendiri,"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan Sooyoung. Senyum tulus yang mengoyak hati Sooyoung. Ayolah hati siapa yang tidak hancur melihat senyum tulus yang disungging Sungmin di saat seperti ini? Hello! Sooyoung bukan sedang membicarakan waktu pacuan kuda disini.

"Baru tadi malam kau menolak secara berputar keadaan tubuhku dan sekarang…."

Jeda. Sungmin sengaja mengambil jeda, melihat dampak ucapannya pada Sooyoung. Sungmin tidak menelan kecewa melihat reaksi Sooyoung. Kilatan terkejut sekilas menutupi ketegasan di pancaran Sooyoung yang masih keukeuh menantangnya.

"_See what did you say_. Batasku sudah di ambang bukan?"

Kembali Sooyoung menerima ulasan lebar di bibir Sungmin disertai perkataan paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya, "_Geure_, syaratmu kuterima setelah kau bersumpah padaku,"

"_Malhaeyo Oppa_,"

"Bersumpahlah selamanya kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun sekalipun aku mati dalam ketidakbenaran,"

.

.

**&TBC&**

* * *

**PS.** _Jeongmal cwesonghaeyo_ baru bisa _update _setelah puluhan hari_ *deep bow_

Gue bener-bener minta maaf atas lambatnya chapter ini. Selain itu gue akui kualitas penulisan, isi, dan alur cerita menurun drastis. Maaf ngecewain yang udah baca _chapter-chapter _sebelumnya. Gue akan berusaha lebih cepat _update _dan ningkatin kualitas lagi. _Gomawoyo _kalau masih ada yang sudi baca TT_TT


End file.
